Sometimes An Ending Can Be A New Beginning
by RavenNightwing19
Summary: fem harry. Holly Potter decides to leave the wizarding world. After a few years she decides to settle in the small town of Mystic Fall where she finds love and family in the form of The Original family
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling and All Rights to Vampire Diaries belong to CW, L.J Smith, Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec . I Also do not own Te Originals. I make no money from my writing. This disclaimer is for my whole story. Its starts in Vampires but will move on to The Originals.

A/N: I have wanted to write fanfiction for a while now and now finally I've found a pairing and a story line so compelling I just have to get it all out. This story will contain sex, violence and swearing so if you are underage or sensitive please stop reading here. For those that are interested this story is about fem Harry moving to Mystic Falls after the war to find some peace for herself and Teddy.

Please review if you find my story worth reading.

**Sometimes an Ending Can Be A New Beginning**

**Time for an exit**

Holly Potter-Black, most powerful witch since Merlin, Master of Death and most importantly mother of 3 month old Teddy Lupin-Black sighed as she looked at the sun rising outside her bedroom window. Since the end of the war her life had felt so ridged, unmoving and unchanging. Everyday came hints from Molly Weasely about settling down, for goodness sakes she was only 18 settling down was not even in her vocabulary. She knew everybody expected her to marry Ron or Neville and start producing magically powerful babies but truth be told her soul felt too old for the two of them and she just felt tired of the Wizarding world. At first returning to Hogwarts was freeing but now she felt trapped by the entire society's expectations of her. She had fulfilled her duty to them and now she just felt tired.

After the war Holly expected to just fade in to the crowd, be just another face on the street but the Ministry was just pushing and pushing for her to stay in the lime light and do their bidding. They even had the nerve to send her a list of approved suiters from which she was to choose a husband and become a breeding mare. When she published her paper on the effects of inbreeding she thought she was saving them but instead they used her good intentions as a way to try and trap her in their world. That was the straw that broke the camels back. For the past week she had been thinking of ways she could cut ties with this world. Her only solution was to move. She had always wanted to travel and there were no ties keeping her in the Wizarding world. Her friendships with Ron and Hermione had strained under the hardships of war and were now so frayed that they couldn't even remain in a room together without it getting awkward. Ron had abandoned them. Hermione had betrayed her and she had outgrown them. The worst was the jealousy. Ron wanted her and Hermione wanted him. Hermione's moods towards her were becoming more more volatile the more she stayed close to the Weaselys and frankly she did't need that in her life.

So that morning after a year of misery she felt her mood rise with the sun. She was Master of Death, she was Lady Potter-Black, Lady of House Potter, Black, Griffindor, Prince and Kanvares. She had immorality and more money than she could ever need (one of the other reasons the ministry wanted her to stay), she could have the world if she wanted it. That thought brought peace to her. Getting out of bed with her raised spirits and the first truly genuine smile she's had in a month, Holly got out of bed to go check on her baby.

Teddy was the most beautiful and most well behaved baby in the whole world and being his mother was the greatest joy in the world. From the very beginning Teddy had been her's and for the first time in her life she was part of a family. A small one that consisted of just her and her baby son. She practically almost skipped to the nursery excited to finally be starting the rest of her life. Just as she opened the door she heard Teddy coo. The sweet little sounds made her heart squeeze with joy, her little baby was happy and content and that made her happy."Good morning baby, how is mummy's little angel this morning?" She cooed as she lifted him out of his hand crafted oak wood crib on to the matching changing table. Teddy just looked her and smiled. It was only the second time he had done it and just like the first time it took her breath away. She did a quick job of the diaper, lifted him to her neck and walked to the kitchen to warm up a bottle for him.

While she was feeding Teddy his morning bottle she started to make plans. The first thing she had to do was go to Gringotts and get a list of all her properties. Her plan was to visit each one and stay for a few months. She would live the life of a traveler until it was time for Teddy to start Nursery School."We are going to be OK Teddy" Said to the baby who was contently suckling on his bottle. After Gringotts, she would go to the Burrow to bid farewell to the people who had tried to be her family for the past 7 years. Calling Nina, her nanny elf she handed her Teddy for his bath and went back to her room for a shower. After her shower she put on a set of pink lacey underwear then pulled on a pretty yellow summer dress. She walked to her study and penned a quick note to Mrs Weasely asking her to have everybody gathered at the burrow at 1pm. She then let out a sharp whistle calling her new post bird to her. Helios was a beautiful African Black Eagle. He was the opposite of Hedwig and that suited her just fine. She had, had a hard time getting over the death of her beloved snowy owl. The last thing she needed was a constant reminder of her loss. She attached the note to Helios's and sent him out. When Nina was done with Teddy's bath, Holly packed Teddy's diaper bag and floo'ed to Gringotts.

She was escorted to her account manager as soon as she walked into the bank. "Lady Potter-Black, what can I help you with today? StrongAx asked after she had settled down. "I'm leaving the Wizarding world so I would like a list of all the properties I own, passports for myself and Teddy and also muggle identification for both of us under our real and assumed names Abby and Tedrick Conners " She replied. "Of Course Lady Potter-Black" He open one of one of his desk drawers and pulled out a folder. He handed it to her with a sheepish smile. "We knew that this was going to happen sooner or later and prepared for the eventuality" he said, then smiled at her shock. "You are a very valuable and profitable client Lady Potter-Black, we keep you happy and you keep your vast accounts open with us" He said in way of explanation. Holly flipped open the folder and the first document she saw was the list with all her properties listed by House. The rest of the folder contained all the documents she had requested with blank spaces for their chosen names on one set, while the other had her real identity already filled in. Holly cleared throat, thanked StrongAx left instructions to transfer 500.000G to the Weasely Account and made her way home.

At 5 to 1 she left a napping Teddy with Nina and floo'ed to the burrow. Almost everybody was there. She forced a smile on her face and circulated the room greeting everyone individually. This was probably the last time she was going to see them and she said goodbye to everyone in her head. At precisely 1pm Holly made her way to the front of the room and called everyone to attention. "Thank you everyone for making it here" She began looking around at all the gathered Weasely family members and close friends. "These past few months have been a little hard and I'm sure some of you have noticed how short I've been with every one" a few people laughed and agreed with her. Holly cleared her throat and continued." The truth is that I've been very unhappy and I can go on to further state that I haven't been happy in a long time. All I've been doing is trying to make others happy and running my self ragged. So today I decided that I'm leaving England tomorrow and there is a big (huge) chance that I will never see any of you again. I bid you all a fond farewell with many thanks and good wishes for future". Pandemonium broke out as she finished her speech. Mrs Weasely and Ron rushed forward to try stop her from leaving but she was too fast for them. The last thing she saw as the floo pulled her away was Hermione's triumphant, cold smile. Holly felt a stab in her heart at her once best-friend's cold look.

She tumbled out of the floo and straight to the couch. She sat there and cried for an hour for everyone who had been through the war, dead and alive, she cried for the loss of their innocence and she cried at the scars everyone had to live with. She gave herself that one hour to mourn and when she was done crying her heart out , Holly dried her tears and promised herself that, that was the last time she'd shed a tear for the Wizarding world. She spent the rest of the evening helping Nina and Kreacher pack up and close No 12 Grimmauld Place for the last time.

A/N: Well that brings the end of the first chapter. The Main Paring will be Elijah/Holly but I could be persuaded to make it to a threesome of Holly/Elijah/Haley. Please write any complaints, comments, compliments or just point out any mistakes in a review, and please remember this is my first story so be kind. Pm's are also welcome. Descriptions of Holly will come in the next chapter.

Raven xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling and All Rights to Vampire Diaries belong to CW, L.J Smith, Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec . I also do not own The Originals. I make no money from my writing. This disclaimer is for my whole story. Its starts in Vampire Diaries but will move on to The Originals.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews I've gotten and all questions will be answered at the end of the chapter.

Please review if you find my story worth reading.

**Sometimes an Ending Can Be A New Beginning**

**A new place to begin**

5 Years Later

A beautiful raven headed woman stood outside a 3 story Victorian house with a small boy with dark brown hair next to her. The house had just been built and it looked so good. She was tiny little thing, standing at 5"3 but the confidence that she carried clung to her like a second skin and made her seem larger than life, and while she was dressed modestly in a emerald green cashmere sweater with white linen pants the material was tight or lose at all the right place and made her curves look exotic. If you had been able to see her eyes, you would have seen they were the same rich colour (A/N) as her expensive sweater.

Holly Potter who was now going by the name Abby Conners surveyed the house with a big smile. This is just how she had imagined it, all light and airy. After 10 years in a cupboard and another 7 in what could be classed as a broom closet she had grown to love the big open spaces most of her properties had. The last five years had been kind to her. She had grown as a person and as a mother. The first place they had lived was in Greece. Corfu was a beautiful Island where she had learned how to swim and also all about sacrificial magic like all the greek magi had practiced in ancient times to worship the gods and goddesses. The larger the sacrifice and the more precious it is to the caster the more magic could be harvested.

Three months later Italy had called her name. She and Teddy had lived in a large villa in Napels over looking the sea. There she learned Culinary Magic and just in time because Teddy was starting to eat solid food and she preferred making his food herself. Every morning she'd take a taxi to the Magical side of Le Cordon Bleu, leaving teddy with Nina. She always made sure she was back by noon so she could spend the rest of the day with her baby. He grew so quickly and she was grateful she could spend most of the time with him. For the first time in her life she sported a golden tan and she glowed with good health.

Another three months passed in Italy, then came the city of love. Paris was breathtaking in winter. Most mornings she'd take Teddy to one of the little cafes that seemed to be dotted all over Paris. She made her first friend in an art student named Simone. Simone specialized in Creation Magic, using her magic to create beautiful paintings and sculptures. Holly took art classes offered on weekends at the college but most of her time was spent learning Sex Magic. The first thing she learned was that Sex Magic responded more to intimacy and atmosphere than to the physical act itself. She learned everything from fertility spells and rituals to simple spells to keep a man very happy in the bedroom. She probably blushed through that whole seminar. Until she started traveling Holly had no idea how narrow minded Magical Britain was and how starved her magic was. With every new branch of magic she learned the more content and larger her core grew. It was only when she took Teddy in for his year check up did she finally learn that witches and wizards all had different cores and depending on how you grow up your core changes to suit you best. There were 3 ages where your core changed. The first is when you do your first bout of accidental magic. The second is when you turn 11 and the last is when you turn 17. Holly was classed with a survival core. Due to her first bout of accidental magic being because of extreme danger (it had to be because she apparated) and the threat of Voldemort through out her developing years her core had sensed her urgency to learn as much as she could to stay alive and so it absorbed new material easily and also had a yearning to learn more to keep her alive. She had literally and unknowingly been starving her magic and now it was jubilant and that reflected in her moods. Teddy Was classed with a Scholar core but that could change with time

Yule that year was spent at Simone's and by New Years they were off to Africa. Their first stop was Cape Town, South Arica then Cairo, Egypt then Windhoek, Namibia ending with the island of Madagascar. Africa as a whole was saturated with ritual magic but each country had it's own rituals and practices which Holly delighted in participating in. All the warm nighs spent around rituals for clan strength and prosperity, dancing around and singing with the other women until magic was crashing around them like violent waves and then calming down to a mere whispered wind. Her time in Africa was her most enjoyed because she could share all of it with Teddy who was by then a very curious one year old monster. Their most important lessons happened in Madagascar where they met a clan chief who taught Holly Amnigus transformation and also how she could help Teddy integrate with his wolf side so the transformations could be painless and on command.

Five months later Africa was left behind for Australia. There Holly decided it was time you integrate herself more to the mundane side, and so her days were spend with Teddy and her evenings were spent studying first High School then University. The local University had a magical and mundane side and so she decided to study healing and medicine and because of magic everything could be compressed and be learned in a shorter amount of time and with out having to attend a lot of classes. She fell in love with the people and their culture but deep in her heart she knew it was not the place for her. Teddy had just turned 5 and with her courses about to end she turned her attentions to America. She contacted the goblins and asked them to find her a piece of land in a small town and begin construction of the house she would raise Teddy in, and so after 4 years in Australia it was time for their traveling to end.

"This is it Teddy love, we are finally home" Holly said as she started to lead Teddy to their new home

"Wow mummy the house looks just like you described" Teddy told his mother as he ran ahead of her. He had been really upset when he had found out that they were leaving Australia but helping design the new house had helped calm him down. His mum was too slow and like any 5 year old Teddy couldn't wait to see his new room. His mum caught him just as he was about to run up the stairs. "Teddy" Holly said as she caught up to her son. "I know we're not in Australia any more but the same rules still apply". Teddy let out a huge sigh and walked up the stairs at a more sedate pace. Holly smiled at her sons antics and took a look around the lounge. The movers had been by the day before as well as the interior decorator she had hired. Everything was in place, even their pictures, and that made it feel more like home. Since it was late Holly retreated to her state of the art kitchen to prepare food. Tonights supper was important because she was going to use it bribe Teddy into not making a fuss about starting mundane school for the first time. Just as she was about to put on her apron the buzzer sounded, Holly sighed, meeting the neighbors had just begun. Opening the door Holly was greeted by and Brown haired girl with big doe brown eyes. "Hi, my name is Elena and I just wanted to say welcome to the neighborhood" the girls said holding out a Tupperware container filled with what would seem like cookies. "Hi my name is Abby, would you like to come in?" Holly asked as she took the dish from Elena. "Oh no thank you I was just coming to say welcome, I actually have to go home for dinner" As Holly watch the girl walk away she had a frown on her face, there was something magical about that girl.

Elena walked away from the neighbors house as fast as she could without arousing suspicion. She walked straight to her bedroom to where her boyfriend was waiting. "So" Stefan Salvatore asked as soon as Elena closed the door. "Nope," she replied with a smile. "The new neighbor is not a vampire" She said with a relived smile. Stephen let out a huge sigh and shared her smile.

Little did they know that the new neighbor was the most dangerous person that they had ever met.

A/N: Wow I am shocked at the great reception my story received. Let me begin by saying that I am South African and so views will start seeing that I spell some words differently and sometimes even use a completely different word. When that is a case I will always leave the meaning in my authors note at the beginning of the chapter. Now on to questions.

**Salllzy**: Yes Holly will be influencing the VD story line but only season 2. She will change things by not too much. Kluses reaction to Teddy will inspire a big event from TO.

**Fire Dolpin**: Hermione will get whats coming to her

**Haruka-Lin-sama**: I'm not following the HP time line. Fast-forward the HP time line by 5 years. I want Elijah to help raise Teddy.

Please note this is strictly a Holly/Elijah Story.

Raven xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling and All Rights to Vampire Diaries belong to CW, L.J Smith, Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec . I also do not own The Originals. I make no money from my writing. This disclaimer is for my whole story. Its starts in Vampire Diaries but will move on to The Originals.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews I've gotten and all questions will be answered at the end of the chapter. M rated scene at the end of the chapter.

Please review if you find my story worth reading.

**Sometimes an Ending Can Be A New Beginning**

**An introduction to insanity**

The first week Holly was in Mystic Falls went by without much fanfare. The patients were routine, with routine problems. After helping to treat 3 teenagers that were in a car accident her worst case came a few days later. A man, John Gilbert, had been brought in with a stab wound to the abdomen and four severed fingers. Holly was shocked that such a violent crime could happen in such a small town, well that is until she found out he was Elena's uncle. Her friends and family seemed to just fill up the hospital. Unfortunately they were unable to save John's fingers but otherwise he was going to make a full recovery. Holly was just walking down the corridor to check on her patiences when she sensed a disturbance in John's room. " Mr Gilbert you need to calm down" Holly said to the man. His eyes were wide and he looked like the devil himself was in the room with him. After a few seconds he was breathing properly again. " Its fine Dr Conners, I just had a bad dream", he said once he could talk again."Well I'm glad you're alright. I have to check on my other patients but I'll be back to see you later" Holly said after checking Johns vitals. Holly didn't want to push him, it wasn't her place but she knew it wasn't a nightmare and what ever it was, was probably caused by his niece and her boyfriend. Holly put it out of her thoughts and continued with the rest of her rounds.

Settling in had been far harder than she thought especially for Teddy who would for the first time in his life be spending large amounts of times with mundanes and for the first time in his life have to consciously hide his magic and abilities. Teddy had spent most of his life in magical places and coming to non-magical Mystic Falls was a huge shock to his system but Holly knew that he would do well and the thought of making friends his age was to tempting to pass up. So every morning Holly woke up, showered, dressed, fixed breakfast, woke Teddy, helped him bath, let him eat them it was school for him and home for her. Holly had requested morning and afternoon shifts and because it was a small hospital her request was granted and so she was able to be home with Teddy during the evenings.

Finishing her rounds Holly went back to John's room only to fine him gone. Holly had suspected as much when she left him but what she didn't expect was the blood on the hospital gown left behind. The gown looked like someone had wiped up blood with it and a gut feeling told Holly that it was not John Gilbert's blood. Holly being conscious of danger took the gown with her and left to go ask the front desk if they knew what happened to John, she would analyze the blood in her potions lad when she got home that night. It turns out that John had discharged himself and had miraculously healed which made Holly even more suspicious of the blood. In her head she had had already compiled a list of creatures that had healing blood and the analysis of the hospital gown would help her pinpoint exactly what creature it was.

"Mummy" Teddy shouted the moment he saw Holly at the entrance of his after school care center. "Teddy" Holly replied in the same excited tone as her son jumped in to her open arms. Teddy giggled at his mums silliness and demanded to be put down so he could walk beside her as she went to sign him home. "Guess who's coming home today baby?" Holly aked her son as they walked hand in hand to her car. "Who mummy?" Teddy asked back, lifting is cute little head up to look at her face. "Well if you can't guess then you"ll just have to see at home" Holly teased her son. "Oh mum you never tell me these thing's but it's OK because you always have the best surprises. Holly threw head head back in laughter at her son's statement and soon the two of them were giggling in the parking lot. " Ok Teddy-bear, into the car with you" she said lifting him to his car seat. They drove in silence all the way home mostly because Holly's thoughts were on the blood and Teddy's thoughts were on their mysterious dinner guest.

Dinner was easily prepared and just as she got the freshly baked apple pie out of the oven the door bell rang. " Elijah" Holly breathed out the moment she saw who was at the door. She ran in to his arms and held on as tight as she could. Tears pooled in her eyes as she thought about how much she had missed in." Darling Holly" he said wrapping his own arms around her. They stood and basked at the feeling of being in each others arms until a shout of "Lijah" brought them back to reality. Besides Holly, Elijah was Teddy most favorite person in the whole world. "You're here" Teddy kept on chanting over and over again as Elijah picked him up and carried him to the dinner table. Teddy finally let go of him to take his seat. Elijah looked around the table at the two people he loved more than his own family. " Don't cry Holly love" He said when he noticed the tracks down her cheeks. "I can't help it. We've just missed you so much" She said going back into his arms. Holding her like this reminded Elijah of the day they had met.

Flashback

He had been in Paris a week already looking for witch who was said to be working for Katrina. His search had been futile and he had been thinking of leaving until he felt an aura so delicious and powerful it almost brought him to his knees. Looking around for the person the aura belonged to his eyes landed on a small human pushing a little boy on the swing. The little boy tilted his head his head to listen to what his mother was saying. The boy looked to be a year old and his mother couldn't be more than eighteen, but the power radiating off her was otherworldly and had a dark edge to it. Elijah couln't stop himself, he walked up to them and before he knew it, he was frozen in place and could'nt move forward. "I'm warning you, stay away from us." The little sprite said to him pulling the child in to her arms . "I mean you no harm, I just need your help". A few seconds later he was able to move again. " What type of help could Elijah Mikaelson need form little ol' me? "You know who I am?" Elijah asked with a smirk. " Yes Mr Original Vampire. Your family is quite famous in certain circles" the girl said with a smile. " So what is it that you need help with"she asked again. " I'm looking for a witch by the name of Jeanne Bouvelier" he answered. "Never heard of her" she replied. His smile fell an little but before he could say thank you the girl pulled a notebook and wrote something down. Ripping out the piece of paper she handed it to him. He looked at it and saw a number written on it. " Call that number and tell them that Abby Conners gave it to you, you'll be given help" She answered the question in his eyes. Elijah folded the piece of paper and carefully put it in the inner pocket of his suit. " Thank You Abby" he said to her. She smiled."Pleasure to help Mr Original Vampire." she said cheekily. Elijah laughed and before he could help himself a dinner invitation was issued and accepted. He probably spent a week in Paris with Abby and Teddy before he left to continue his journey to find Katrine.

Back to now

Dinner was consumed in light conversation and laughter. Elijah helped put Teddy to bed and after numerous promises from Elijah that yes he will be here in the morning Teddy fell asleep with a smile. They walked hand in hand to Holly's bedroom and a silencing spell was put up before the door was even closed. Elijah pushed Holly gently against the door and started kissing her softy. Holly could'nt help but kiss back and before they knew it the kisses where getting hotter and hungrier. Elijah pulled Holly's legs around his waist and Holly let out a loud moan when she felt Elijah's erection against her most intimate parts. Elijah super sped them to the bed laying Holly down on the bed, never stopping their kisses. Her unbuttoned Holly's blouse kissing each patch of skin revealed until he could throw it on the floor. Then came her pants. Holly wasn't as patient. As soon as Elijah had removed her jeans she vanished has clothing, straddled him and started to kiss his throat then all over is chest. Elijah let out groans of pleasure which always made Holly hotter. He sat up and pulled Holly away for his chest. He ripped her bra in between the cups and threw in on the floor. He took a moment to take her in. Her hair was wild and flowing freely down her back. Her cheeks flushed red, her eyes clouded with lust and her lips kiss swollen. She looked so so sexy. Elijah started to rub her clit through her lacy red panties while sucking her left nipple. Holly let out tiny moans and breathy "Elijahs". He then ripped the panties at the sides and pulled the ruined garment off her. He gently layed her on the bed and began to kiss down her stomach. He pulled her legs apart so that the could get to her treasure. He breathed her in deeply before he darted out tongue to tease her clit then flattened his tongue and licked her vagina form top to the bottom in broad strokes, pausing once in a while to dart his tongue in her hole. By now Holly's whimpers were full out moans. Holly knew she about to come. "Elijah I'm about to come" she moaned. Elijah pulled away from her and started kissing up her stomach to her breasts pausing to give each nipple a flick with is tongue until he reached her mouth. Holly used her hands to line up is erection with her vagina. Getting a quick nod Elijah pushed himself inside her and they both let out loud moans. After giving her time to get used to the stretch he started to thrust in to her. "Faster" Holly moaned. He thrust faster and faster. He could feel her walls tighten around him and used a finger to rub her clit. All Holly could say was his name over and over again. Just as she was about to come Holly screamed out "now". The veins around Elijah's eyes darked and bulged. He dropped his face on the neck and bit her. Holly screamed his name as she came. Elijah thrust into her a couple more time and released himself in her with her name on his lips. He rolled to lie next to her.

"Wow, Holly said breathing heavily. "I second that" Elijah said as he pulled her to the shower. They had a quick rinse and were back in bed snuggled under the covers in a jiffy. "I love you Elijah" Holly said. "I love you too Holly Elijah said as they fell asleep. Holly had completely forgotten about the blood on the hospital gown.

5 minutes later Holly abruptly sat up in bed with a gasp. She looked at Elijah who's eyes just opened. "A new Reaper has just been born" she told him

A/N: There you have it. Elijah and Holly met before Mystic Falls. Their story will be told in flashback and I just wrote my first sex scene. Wow. The story is moving just as i want it to and I'm really happy with this chapter. Now on to questions:

**Guest**: This story is set in Season 2 of Vampire Diaries

**Haruka-lin-sama**: Yes Holly will be learning American magic as well. She will not be friends with the misfits and the question of how she meets Elijah has been answered in the chapter. A new Ritual will be designed by Holly to negate the need for a sacrifice.

**Salllzy**: Healing she learned in Australia with potions. Other magics will be mentioned as the story goes on. Teddy learned mostly languages. His magical lessons were mostly on accepting his werewolf and how to embrace and interact with it. They only have Vampire on their threat list. To them Bonnie is all knowing and all powerful so they don't think witches there could be a witch far more powerful and dangerous than her. Stefan and Damon don't go because if Holly was a vampire she would know they were vampires. I agree. Wait till Holly Starts kicking ass and taking names.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling and All Rights to Vampire Diaries belong to CW, L.J Smith, Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec . I also do not own The Originals. I make no money from my writing. This disclaimer is for my whole story. Its starts in Vampire Diaries but will move on to The Originals.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews I've gotten and all questions will be answered at the end of the chapter.

Please review if you find my story worth reading.

**Sometimes an Ending Can Be A New Beginning**

**An Awakening**

"_Wow, Holly said breathing heavily. "I second that" Elijah said as he pulled her to the shower. They had a quick rinse and were back in bed snuggled under the covers in a jiffy. "I love you Elijah" Holly said. "I love you too Holly Elijah said as they fell asleep. Holly had completely forgotten about the blood on the hospital gown._

_5 minutes later Holly abruptly sat up in bed with a gasp. She looked at Elijah who's eyes just opened. "A new Reaper has just been born" she told him_

Holly felt the magic of the Resurrection Ring pull her to where the new reaper was. She appeared in what seemed was a teenage boys room.

Jeremy sensed the disturbance and was shocked to see a woman in his room. "Who are you?" he asked the woman. He was scared it was another vampire and after what Damon had done to him earlier that night he was a bit weary about them.

"Don't be scared, Holly said to him. " My name is Holly. Something happened to you tonight and I'm here to explain to you.

Jeremy sat up at her words. "Your not a vampire" he said. If she was, she would have had to be invited into his house and he had never seen her before.

" Your right Jeremy, I'm not a vampire. I'm something more, something much more powerful, and so are you" Holly answered him with a smile.

"Then what are you, what am I" Jeremy asked curiously

" I'm going to tell you a story and when I'm done nothing in your life will ever be the same again" Holly said."First let me begin by telling you that magic is real and there arw witches and wizards who use wands to pull magic from inside themselves and not the earth. Over 200 years ago there were three wizard brothers by the names of Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus Peverell. They went on a journey together and on their travels they came across a Toll Bridge that was said to be guarded by a terrifying phantom and only the truly brave were able to cross over. The three brothers decided to take a chance and meet the phantom because they knew that together they could get through anything, and so despite all warnings they approached the bridge. A terrifying spirit rose from the bridge the moment the stepped on the first plank. The air went cold with despair and fear and try as the might they couldn't step of the bridge. It was as if an invisible barrier was keeping them there, even their own magic could't bring it out.

" I am Death, the phantom's voice ratted out all raspy and cold. The three brothers felt a chill run down their backs. " Answer my riddles and I will give you a gift and safe passage. Get it wrong and your souls will be mine forever" the cold voice continued.

The brothers knew the had not choice and so they listened closely. First to be asked was Antioch,

Death: "A man and his horse enter a town on Friday. He stays for 3 days and leaves on Friday. How is that possible?"

Antioch: " The name of the horse is Friday"

Death smiles and moves on to his next victim.

Death: "I run but cannot not walk. Wherever I go, thought follows close behind. What am I?"

Cadmus: "A nose."

Death smiles again and moves on to his last victim

Death: "A certain crime is punishable if attempted but not punishable if committed. What is it?"

Ignotus: "Suicide"

Death smiled for the last time and in front of the three brothers transformed in to a man. "For years I have searched the world for men such as yourselves" he told them." Intelligent souls to tell and teach all that I am, I've found you three worthy and so the secrets of death shall be yours"

"The world is growing and changing, creatures not ment to exist cropping up everywhere and because I cannot interfere in human matter theres not much I can do about them but if you take up my course we can put the world back in to balance, and so I charge you with the task of collecting the souls of those that linger after they have perished."

" To Aid in your quest I give you gifts. The Deathly Hallows. To Antioch I gift a wand so powerful that all your enemies will fall at your feet. Live without arrogance of power and you will forever have its allegiance" Death said handing Antioch a wand made of elder wood, fifteen inches long with the core of Thestral tail-hair and clusters of elderberries carved around it. "Suited for Death and Resurrection Magic

He then turned to Cadmus, " To you Cadmus I give the Resurrection Stone, to give life back to the pure lives that are stolen by evil. Use it never for your own selfish need and you will save hundreds of souls" Death told him as he handed him a stone as black as onyx.

Then finally Death turned to the youngest brother, "To you Ignotus I hand to you my very own cloak of invincibility. With it on no enemy will ever see you coming even I will not see you. Use it well and if you want this cloak will grant you true immortality".

The three brothers took up Deaths cause and for a time they did their task with heart and diligence. To help them with their quest, the brothers sired a new form of supernatural called Reapers or Soul Collectors. With pieces form the Resurrection Stone they forged 20 rings and sent them to all conners of the world, where they were found by deserving souls. Once the ring was on and they died, they became Reapers. They collected the stubborn souls who caused mischief after they died.

But as always human nature took cause and the brothers began to loose interest in the cause. Antioch became drunk with the power of the elder wand. It became known as the "Death Stick" because he used it to carry out his own personal vendettas. A wizard stole it and used it to kill him.

Cadmus fell in love. When she died he tried to use the stone to bring her back but because of the promise he made to Death only a shade of his love could live. He committed suicide to be with her on the other side.

The only brother who kept his word to Death lived a long happy life and when he was done, he took his cloak off and greeted Death as a friend. After his death, with no one to lead them the Reapers became monsters in their own right. Hunting living creatures and calling themselves hunters. Its sick" Holly finished her story.

Jeremy was shocked! " So your telling me that I, Jeremy Gilbert, became a Reaper when I died tonight?"

"Yes" Holly answered

"So how do you feature in to this whole situation" he asked curiously

"The was a legend that said who ever possessed all three hallows will become Master of Death. I own all of them Jeremy and my first task is to sort out the Reapers, you are the forth that I've found" She told him

"How do I know what to do Holly?"

" Yours still young Jeremy. From now on you will receive training in Death and Resurrection Magic. Everyday after school I want you to come to my house for training. Tell no one, if someone should ask tell them you babysit my son. I live next door, call me Abby" Holly said before she disappeared.

Jeremy couldn't go back to sleep. Reaper.

A/N: There goes chapter 4. I'm surprised only 1 viewer asked about the Reaper. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I want to remind viewers that this is AU so I can change any events so suit the needs of my FATHERS DAY TO ALL THE GREAT FATHERS OUT THERE TOMORROW. On to questions.

**Salllzy**: I hope this chapter reads better. Elijah and Holly have spent years together. There will be more flashbacks of their time together. There will also be lots of Elijah/Teddy bonding moments. I haven't decided about John yet.

**RebeliousOne**: Holly will only spend time with Rebekah and Klaus. R will love her K will reluctantly fear her. With Holly at his side Elijah will be able to see Klaus for what he really is and also be able to help him more realistically.

**Fire Dolphin**: I guess this chapter answered the Reaper comment. All Elijah's sense and vampire powers are increased. He could probably compel his siblings but then he just would'nt be Elijah if he did. Their Relationship is very serious but there is a reason why Teddy doesn't call him dad.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling and All Rights to Vampire Diaries belong to CW, L.J Smith, Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec . I also do not own The Originals. I make no money from my writing. This disclaimer is for my whole story. Its starts in Vampire Diaries but will move on to The Originals.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews I've gotten and all questions will be answered at the end of the chapter.

Please review if you find my story worth reading.

**Sometimes an Ending Can Be A New Beginning**

**Supernaturals of Mystic Falls**

Holly woke up to the smell of coffee and the cute giggles of her son. After last nights drama all she could do when she got home was curl up next to Elijah. The giggling continued but this time it sounded closer. Holly opened her eyes and there at the door were her to boys.

Teddy ran up to the bed as soon as he saw her eyes open. " Good morning mummy, 'Lijah and I made you breakfast" Teddy said breathlessly as soon as he jumped onto her bed. Elijah came in with a breakfast laden tray. As soon as the tray was was safely on the side table, Elijah picked Teddy off his mum and started to tickle his tummy.

"No, 'Lijah, stop, stop" Teddy said giggling uncontrollably. Holly watched the scene before her with joy. She always liked to watch her mate bonding with her son. Elijah put Teddy next to Holly on the bed then slid in the other side of Teddy. The small family savored their breakfast basking in the feel of family. After breakfast Holly went to clean the dishes while Elijah went to help Teddy get ready for school.

Holly was so lost in thought she didn't realize how much time had passed until she heard Teddy call out a goodbye as he headed to the school bus. The new reaper was coming for training this afternoon and she was also planning on taking Teddy to the carnival that night.

Holly felt strong arms around her. "Sorry love, I have to leave for a while, I've got warlocks to fetch", Elijah whispered in her ear.

" Just get this whole Klaus situation sorted out so that we can finally bond. Teddy is sad that his wolf won't allow him to call you dad without us being properly bonded. So finish it so that the son you have raised for 4 years can finally call you father"

Holly's words were the same exact thing that he had been telling himself. He loved Teddy like son and wanted everything to end so that he could be with his family for always. " I promise Holly that this will end and we will be alright he said". " We'll miss you", Holly said as she turned to kiss him. Elijah kissed her back then turned away from her with a heavy heart walked away from his mate and left.

Holly made her usual rounds at the hospital but her mind went back to Elijah. The four years they had spent together had been the best of her life. The only shadow in their lives was Elijah's need for revenge against his brother. She understood his need for revenge against Klaus but she couldn't be mated to someone with such a dark shadow around him. She didn't interfere in the matter but she did help where she could. She never imagined she could be so in love after all the misery that her life had been. She remembered when she told Elijah they were mates

Flashback

It had been a month since she had met Elijah and she just couldn't get him off her mind. Everything about him was so sexy and suddenly her Sex Magic imagery had a face to it. He carried his power so gracefully and it didn't hurt that in the suits he wore made him cut a very impressive figure. Just thinking about the brief kiss he had given her on their last day together still brought a hot blush to her cheeks. The door bell rang and she rushed to answer it before it woke Teddy from his afternoon nap.

"Good afternoon Holly " Elijah said the moment Holly opened the door. He held out a single red rose towards her making her blush bloom again. "Your back" Holly said to him taking the rose and pulling him in to a hug.

"Dear Holly, you look as beautiful as ever, I just can't seem to get you off my mind." Holly's blush came back at those words and Elijah let out a chuckle at her discomfort. They went to the lounge and sat close to each other. Elijah leaned closer to her and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Mmmm, you taste like strawberries and vanilla, manna straight for the heavens" he said to her. This time Holly was the one who moved closer for the next kiss.

"Mmmm, you taste like dark sinful chocolate" Holly said to him.

"I don't know why I feeling like this but it feels like you belong to me Holly and I don't ever want you to leave me, I'm falling in love with you" Elijah said looking deeply in to her eyes.

"It's because we're mates Elijah. My magic has found you to be a strong worthy mate for me and I may not love you yet but I am very close to it" Holly replied getting closer for more kisses

End Of Flashback

They probably made out until Teddy woke up then they took him to the park for the rest of the afternoon. Holly had given up on her magic finding someone strong and kind enough to become her mate and she thanked Mother Mafic everyday for Elijah. Thinking of Elijah made her think of the blood from yesterday and thinking about it now she felt a little stupid. Of course it was vampire blood. Mystic Falls is very rich in vampire history. Vampires came to being in Mystic Falls, so of course it would be vampire blood that healed John Gilbert enough to leave hospital after so little time. Gosh, what had she gotten herself into, what had the Gilbert family gotten themselves into.

That afternoon Holly hurried home after picking Teddy up, she had a new Reaper to train. 10 minutes after she got home her door bell rang.

"Hello Jeremy" Holly greeted the boy as he walked in the door. "Um hi,what should I call you?" he asked with a small smile.

"Just call me Holly when we are here and Abby or Doctor Conners outside" Holly answered.

"So what now" he asked.

"Now we start you training. First we'll start with Reaper History, then we build you reaper core then you learn reincarnation magic then death magic. Physical training will start today because you need a strong body to build a strong core. You are the first in a new generation of true reapers. I want you to be the best." Holly said to him

She lead him to the basement where her magical lad was. When they got down there the handed him a case with 24 vials of potion.

"Take one blue, red and green 3 times a day. The blue one is a nutrition potion to help condition you body. The red one is to start building you core and the third one is for the pain of having a core built and from physical training. I'll give you more every 8 days. She walked him over to a pensieve. " This is an interactive pensieve, inside are memories of martial arts training, this is your physical training. Every Monday I will give you a book to read for the week as part of your history of reapers" she finished.

She could see he was getting overwhelmed. " It will be fine Jeremy, you will be fine, you are ment for this and I think you will make a great reaper" she told him.

Jeremy let out a small smile. He really liked Holly and hearing that she believed him made all the difference in the world. He looked at the title of the book, " A Guide To The Culture of Reapers"

"We start physical training tomorrow so here is you book for the week, go to the carnival enjoy yourself because tomorrow the hard work starts" Holly told Jeremy as she walked him to the door. " Oh and Jeremy, stay out of any vampire business you won't like any punishment I come up with if you do. With that Holly closed the door and went upstairs to get ready to take her son to the carnival.

**A/N**: sorry this chapter took so long to come out. Personal problems gave me writes block but I'm back If you have any suggestions leave them in a review. Now to questions:

**Salllzy**: Yes Jeremy is under Holly's command. People will find out. I hope you like the Teddy/ Elijah bonding time.

**RebeliousOne**: There won't be hunters. Alaric won't become a reaper. Ester will regret touching Holly's family.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling and All Rights to Vampire Diaries belong to CW, L.J Smith, Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec . I also do not own The Originals. I make no money from my writing. This disclaimer is for my whole story. Its starts in Vampire Diaries but will move on to The Originals.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews I've gotten and all questions will be answered at the end of the chapter.

Please review if you find my story worth reading.

**Sometimes an Ending Can Be A New Beginning**

**The Beginning of the end**

Mystic Falls, Holly discovered was a town of events. After the carnival and the high school came the fixing of the park which included a picnic. She finally got to meet most of the town and meet new people. She found that she really liked Jeremy's Aunt Jenna. Having a close friend helped stave off the loneliness of Elijah's absence.

" So, how's it been, being around the public of Mystic Falls" Jenna asked Holly as they were painting a gazebo.

"Not bad, I'm glad I met you, with the boyfriend out of town things are a little too quiet at home" Holly answered

" Well I'm glad I got to meet you, I now have someone to share boyfriend trouble with" Jenna said with a smile.

" Is he here?" Holly asked her.

"Yep, he's planting flowers" Jenna answered pointing him out. "His name is Alaric Saltzman, he's a teacher at the local high school" Jenna answered

Holly looked over at him and the moment their eyes connected Holly saw the wear and tear on his soul cause by wearing a reaper ring that wasn't ment for him. He looked like a good man and Holly decided that she would heal him for Jenna.

"Wow he is very good looking, and he seems like a good teacher. I've never seen Teddy that enthusiastic about planting flowers. He always groans and gripes about helping with the herd garden at home. The only person who he does it with, with no complaint is Elijah" Holly said to Jenna.

Jenna smiled as she watch Ric with Teddy. " Come on, let me introduce you"

They walked to the garden. The moment Teddy saw Holly he jumped up and ran towards her, "Mummy, Ric's been teaching me about flowers. He makes gar'ning fun like 'Lijah" he said pulling her towards Ric.

Ric stood up with a smile when he saw them. " You must be Teddy's mom" he said to Holly, holding out his had towards her. " Yes, its a pleasure to meet you, can I have quick word with you? Holly aked him. "Sure, I'm sure Jenna won't mind watching Teddy" he said. Jenna agreed and the moved away from her.

" Listen Ric, something is wrong with you and I want to help you. Some of what I say to you will sound crazy but I need you to remember that you already believe in the supernatural" Holly told him. Ric was about to protest but Holly shushed him and told him the story of the three brothers.

"You expect me to believe that that story is true" he said to her when she finished.

"Yes but I'm more worried about you. That ring you wearing, it's a reapers ring and it doesn't belong to you. The magic of the ring is poisoning your soul and the longer you keep it on the closer insanity stalks you" Holly said to him. Truthfully Alaric had been feeling run down.

" But it protects me, I can't just take it off" he said to her

"I'm going to tell yo a secret, I Control death. If I mark you Death will skip you over. Jenna is my friend and I'm willing to do it for her. As long a you bere my mark nothing can kill you. I Promise. The only thing I ask in return is that you keep Jeremy out of any vampire business" Holly told him

Alaric thought it over, then handed her the ring. The moment their fingers touched he felt a sharp pain in his side.

" That's my mark, the symbol of the Deathly Hallows, thank you for co-operation" Holly said and walked back to Teddy.

Later in the afternoon when Teddy was taking his afternoon nap Jeremy came over for his training. Holly took one look at him and he knew he was in trouble.

"You've been drinking. I told you Jeremy, you can't have alcohol when your on potion. Your introducing a new substance that could change the composition of one of the potions" she said to him

" I'm sorry Holly, but I had to do it. I..." he paused before he let on it was for vampires

" Had to? Please don't tell me is about vampires Jeremy because I will be so angry at you, I told you to stay away. With you core growing core your emotions are a trigger for magic and vampires can sense it. They can sense how powerful you are and they will kill you and lets not forget that you could kill everyone in town if your emotions get out of control. Until your training is done you say out of trouble" Holly said in a cold voice.

" Go to the library, you can't do physical training when you've been drinking alcohol. Go study that book on death rituals we started on yesterday. Concentrate on summoning runes, then practic how to draw then. Tomorrow we do your first summoning, and tonight no pain potion for you. Maybe if you feel you core growing, you'll remember it's there" Holly Said to Jeremy and left him to go to the library.

Jeremy let out a sigh and walked to the library. The rituals for summoning ghosts and demons were complex and the runes were complicated. He thought Holly was joking when she said she would punish him but he just had to help protect his sister.

Holly was still mad and like she promised she took his pain potion. Jeremy spent the night uncomfortably feeling like his chest was going to burst open. He really was growing something. He believed what Holly told him but to actually feel it was eye opening. It hurt but it was worth it.

The next event to be held was a Charity Event in the form of a Masquerade Ball. Holly was conned into helping with the decorating by Jenna but decided not to go because Elijah wasn't home yet and even though they spoke every night she still missed him and couldn't face a night of dancing if it wasn't in his arms. So she took the night shift to help with the decorating and also so she could do the summoning with Jeremy.

Jeremy was waiting for her when she got home with Teddy. Teddy went for his nap and Holly and Jeremy went to the basement.

Holly handed Jeremy a piece of ritual chalk, which she had taught Jeremy to make, and told him to draw a rune circle to call up a ghost. Those were the most simple. Ghost summoning was used as part of information gathering by reapers. Jeremy drew the circle and then held his arms out to start charging them. Holly was mainly there to supervise and stayed out of his way, For the first time Jeremy felt magic rush all over his body through his hands and into the runes. The glow became more intense as the seconds went by then stopped when they were fully charged.

" That's enough for today Jeremy " Holly said to him.

Jeremy let out the breath that he had been holding

"You did great today Jeremy. If you keep this up I'm going to give you a very special gift" Holly said to him.

Holly let Jeremy out of the house and went to make dinner for her Teddy-bear. Even though she won't be with him tonight she still wanted him to eat properly. Nina spoilt him too much.

Just as she was about to leave for the hospital her phone rang

" Good evening Holly love." Elijah said as she answered the phone

"Elijah, How are you? When are you coming home?" Holly asked him

" That's why I called. I received a very interesting call today and if it works out the way I think it will then I will be home in a few day" he told Holly

" That's great news love, We've missed you so much. Be safe" Holly told him before she had to let him go. She was late for work.

Holly did patient visits. She had wanted to put up a protection spell around the hospital against vampires but she knew it was impractical. She was just angry about the nurse that had been bitten the night of the carnival. She knew exactly who had done it but she didn't want to alert the vampires in town. Just as she was about to check her next patient, she got paged to the emergency room. She was shocked when she saw her patient was Jenna with a knife wound to the abdomen. The story that she had walked into a knife was too unbelievable and by how miserable Elena was she suspected vampire. While Jenna was still asleep from antitheistic Holly marked her as well.

"Dr Conners, how is our Aunt? Elena asked Holly

"She is going to be just fine. She just won't be able to walk for a while if you don't mind I want to come stay with her tomorrow night during the ball" Holly said to Elena.

"Aren't you ging to the ball?" Elena asked her.

"Nope. I just don't feel like going out without my boyfriend. He's out of town for business and besides Jenna is a good friend" Holly answered

"Well if you don't mind the please come" Elena said to her.

Holly went home thinking about Elijah's call and how happy she was that he was finally coming home.

**A/N: **I was just inspired to write so here you go. Now on to questions:

**Loving-The-Originals**: Holly is not going to allow any daggering

**RebeliousOne**: Elena is going to be a bit of a bitch about it. Holly go her revenge against Voldemort so she is giving Elijah his chance at revenge but she is getting tired of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling and All Rights to Vampire Diaries belong to CW, L.J Smith, Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec . I also do not own The Originals. I make no money from my writing. This disclaimer is for my whole story. Its starts in Vampire Diaries but will move on to The Originals.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews I've gotten and all questions will be answered at the end of the chapter.

Please review if you find my story worth reading.

**Sometimes an Ending Can Be A New Beginning**

**Masquerade Revelation**

The evening of the ball arrived with little fanfare at Holly's house. After 2 straight shifts at the hospital, staying indoors with her son and friend sounded like a dream. She decided to make a treat for Jenna in the form of delicious finger foods and Treacle Tart. She had spent the whole day playing and cooking with Teddy and by 4 they were ready to head for Jenna's house.

Elena answered the door when they arrived. "Hey Elena, I thought you would be getting ready for the ball" Holly said to her.

" I decided to just stay home. My boyfriend and I just broke up and I'm just not in a party mood" she told Holly as she led her to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Elena. Why don't we make this an anti-boyfriend party" Holly said to Elena

"No can do, Ric is here" Elena told her with a smile

"Well Ric doesn't count because he's a good boyfriend" Holly said to her.

Elena let out a chuckle and they both walked to the couch to talk with Jenna while they left Alaric opening the wine.

"Elena, where's Jeremy, I've made too much food and we need a teenage boy to eat the bulk of it for us" Holly asked Elena.

Before Elena could answer Jenna told them that he had gone to the ball. A furious Elena rushed to the kitchen probably to talk to Ric. Holly followed behind her and caught the part of about Jeremy. Forgetting that Elena was in the room Holly levitated Ric and pinned him against the wall.

" I asked one thing from you for the protection of your life and you let me down. Jeremy is young and powerful and you let him walk in between a vampire fight. One volatile emotion and he could kill this whole town. I said keep him out. He belongs to me and that means that he is under my protection. If you force me to become involved in this situation Ric, I will level this town and hide Jeremy away from the world until his training is done. Get him back you have have an hour or I'll kill you myself" Holly said coldly to Ric letting him drop to the floor painfully. She had come to care about Jeremy like as son and the thought of him around vampires scared and angered he beyond measure.

Alaric picked himself up off the floor and pulled Elena with him out of the kitchen door. " What just happened in the kitchen Ric", Elena asked him as they made their way to his car.

" Theres no time explain Elena, we have an hour to get Jeremy back to house and my life is on the line" he said to her

" That won't do. I want the truth now. How can my brother belong to her?" Elena said to him

Ric let out a sigh. " You probably just met the most powerful person on earth. Why she's so powerful I can't tell you and why Jeremy belongs to her is because of the Gilbert ring. I can tell that she meant everything she said. If we don't get Jeremy back forget the moonstone and vampires and werewolves. We'll all just be dead. So concentrate on getting you brother back home" he said to her.

Elena didn't believe Ric. Abby was just a witch like Bonnie. There was no way she could level a town without killing herself but Ric looked so scared she just went along with it. Luckily when they got there the found Jeremy outside.

" You need to get to the house Jeremy. Abby found out you involved with vampires and she is furious. She gave me an hour to back or she she'll kill everyone in to starting with me" Ric told Jeremy the moment they were hidden behind tree.

" Shit how did she find out. I've been very careful not say anything around her and I can't leave until Kathrine is dead" Jeremy told Ric

Just as they were talking Elena let out a groan of pain and fell forward. Her back was bleeding. More wounds started appearing on her. Jeremy found Bonnie and led her to Elena who was still getting hurt.

"Whats happening to her Bonnie" he asked her

Bonnie concentrated for a second. "She's been linked to Kathrine. Everything that happens to Kathrine, happens to Elena" Bonnie told him.

Jeremy was panicking and the only thoughts that came to mind was to to stop Stefan and Damon and also to call Holly.

" My sister is being hurt Holly. Please come save her" Jeremy said to Holly the moment she picked up. She appeared a minute later just as he was running to tell Damon and Stefan to leave Kathrine alone.

Holly immediately gave Elena a pain potion. Bonnie tried to stop her but she flung her away with her magic.

" Go tell the vampires that they are hurting Elena" Holly said to Jeremy then she turned to Bonnie " And you little channeler, go find the other channeler witch and make her unbind Elena." she said to her

The moment she felt the spell lift, Holly gave Elena a healing potion and a blood replenisher the left her with Ric to go find Jeremy. She found him going outside with Bonnie.

" What were you doing here Jeremy, I told you to stay away from vampires" she said to him.

"I'm sorry Holly but I had to help, it's for my sister" he said to her.

Holly sighed and took him and Bonnie home.

"Jeremy, your magic is still growing, I can't impress upon strong enough how delicate it is. If you aggravate it, it will react and you might hurt the people you love. Most magical children grow up with a core and they learn how to control it from a young age. Yours is growing now and I just don't want you to prevent it from growing properly" she told him in the car.

"Wait a minute, are you saying Jeremy is witch?" Bonnie said to Holly

" I'm not a witch Bon but I can use magic, different magic from you" Jeremy answered

He told her the story of the brothers as well as him being a reaper.

" Wow" she said when Jeremy was done, then turned Holly. " You called me a channeler, what does that mean?" she asked

"It means you have no magic of your own like Jeremy and me. You cannel magic from nature. Channel witches can channel magic from nature, ancestors and from other dark sources I won't mention to an impressionable young channeler.

The information that Jeremy could use magic like her suddenly made her attraction to him more acceptable. She was afraid that her magic would get him killed if she got closer to him but now she didn't have to worry about him

Please don't tell anybody about what we talked about today Bonnie. I could be in a lot of danger" Jeremy told her when they reached her house

"I wont Jeremy, I promise" she said leaving the car

Holly drove Jeremy home and went inside to pick up a sleeping Teddy who had stayed with Jenna during this whole mess. She got home and put her baby to bed before she went to sit in front of the fire. She had reveled herself to so many people tonight, and she just couldn't bring herself to care. She just hoped that they didn't come after her thinking she was a threat. Things just would not be pretty if her hand got forced.

**A/N**: wow. Thank you for the reviews. I think they make me write faster. Elijah will be appearing in the next chapter. Now to questions:

**RebeliciousOne**: No I won't change how Jenna finds out.

**Loving-The-Originals**: Jenna won't be in the Ritual

**Salllzy**: The phone call was from Slater to tell him that Rose requests his presence.

I don't think that Holly is pushing him too much. She wanted to see how well his core was growing and she didn't let him finish the summoning.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling and All Rights to Vampire Diaries belong to CW, L.J Smith, Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec . I also do not own The Originals. I make no money from my writing. This disclaimer is for my whole story. Its starts in Vampire Diaries but will move on to The Originals.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews I've gotten and all questions will be answered at the end of the chapter.

Please review if you find my story worth reading.

**Sometimes an Ending Can Be A New Beginning**

**Home Coming**

Jeremy was stressed the next day when he realized the Elena was missing. At first he thought that she had slept over at Stefan but after he had talked Stefan to confirm he was worried Stefan said she wasn't at the boarding house.

" I'll call Bonnie and ask her to do a locator spell" Stefan said to Jeremy.

" No, I'll do it, just get me a map, thread and any type of crystal" Jeremy said to Stefan.

"We need magic for this Jeremy, and last time I checked you weren't a witch" Stefan said to Jeremy.

"Look I can't explain how, but I do have magic and I can find my sister. So please go get the items I asked for" Jeremy said

While Stefan when to get the things Jeremy asked for Damon walked into the class room with Bonnie having had the same idea as Stefan.

" Don't worry Bonnie, I have it taken care of" Jeremy said to Bonnie. He had learned how taxing channeling magic was and he didn't want her to strain herself on a little locator spell. Seconds later Stefan returned with the items Jeremy had asked for.

Jeremy took the crystal between his hands and started to chant quietly, letting his magic draw runes in the crystal and also shape it for scrying. Then he merged the crystal with the string so that it became a pendulum. He laid out the map coated the tip with his blood and held it over the map. It spun around the map before it landed with a small thud on the map. The tip of the crystal landed on a location. Jeremy told them the co-ordinates and told them he was going with them.

" I'm more powerful than the two of you. I'm going and there is nothing you can do about it" Jeremy said when Stefan started to protest.

Then started the road trip from hell. With the constant questions about his magic from the brothers to Damon goading his brother about human blood it was agony for Jeremy. Jeremy told them nothing no matter how much they threatened him, well Damon threatened him and Stefan asked. He was relived when they reached their destination.

When they go there, they found Elena captured by two unknown vampires. After Elena threw a vervain bomb at the one in the suit Jeremy was knocked out when he tried to stake Suit Vampire . The last thing he saw was Damon staking Elijah.

"Wakey, wakey, little reaper." was what Jeremy heard when he was being poked awake. He opened his eyes only to see Elijah standing over him.

"Does your Mistress know about this little trip of yours? I don't think Holly is going to like it when I call her. My name is Elijah" Elijah said to Jeremy.

Without waiting for a reply, Elijah grabbed Jeremy's arm and lead him to the car waiting outside. " I'm not going to hurt you little reaper. But you'll have to wait 2 days before you can go home" he said to Jeremy as they were driving away from the house.

" I thought Holly would have warned you to stay away from vampires " Elijah said to Jeremy.

Jeremy was too shocked about Elijah knowing about him being a reaper and also knowing Holly enough to be able to just call her. He just wanted to go home and he was shocked at the fact that Damon and Stefan had left him. They had taken Elena and they had just left him there unconscious at the mercy of anyone. With all of that, Holly's warnings finally got into his head about staying away from vampire s because they were only out for themselves and after they used you to get what they want they just desert you until they needed you again. Here he was with the biggest enemy around and he was all alone. The sound of Elijah's voice talking into a phone pulled him from his thoughts.

" Holly Sweetheart, I ran into a baby reaper when I went to find out what news Rose had for me" thre was a pause as Holly spoke to Elijah. "No he isn't hurt and it turns out that his sister is a Petrova Doppelganger. There's no time to bring him home now so we'll see you in two days. I love you my sweet Holly. The end is near," Elijah said as he finished his call.

" How do you know Holly", Jeremy asked after listening to the call.

" Holly is my mate. We have no secrets between us. I knew about you the moment you were reborn. Holly is sending your potions for the next 2 days and she also told me that your physical training will increase by two hours. It seems to me that Holly has decided to keep you too exhausted to be able get involved in things you were told to keep away from." he told him

Jeremy let out a groan. " Well Holly will be glad to know that I have learned my lesson about vampires. I can't believe they left me there," he said

Elijah let out a heavy breath. " Don't worry about them now young Jeremy. You have people in your corner now. Go to sleep. You'll be safe with me.

Jeremy woke up in a hotel suite to the smell of coffee. He went to living room for the coffee " Good morning Jeremy. I was just about to call out for breakfast I'll be gone for a few hours then we will make our way home to Mystic Falls. Your study materials and potions are on the table" Elijah said to him the moment he entered the room. They chatted a bit till breakfast came.

" So, how long have you been a vampire and how did you wake up after being daggered by a wooden stake?" Jeremy asked while they were eating breakfast.

Elijah let out a small chuckle and decided to indulge the boy. " I'm what you may call an Original. One of the first vampires to ever walk the earth. I am truly Immortal in that I can't be killed only put to sleep and even that will stop once I'm mated to Holly" he said. "You should also get used to immortality. The only person who can permanently kill you is Holly. Truth be told she has a soft spot for you. I don't imagine you dieing any centaury soon.

The news made Jeremy sad because that mean that he couldn't be with Bonnie. The thought of staying with her only to watch her die was agony.

" Don't worry you head young reaper. If you are fortunate enough your magic might find a mate for you. One that would last you an eternity" Elijah said to him as if he was reading his mind.

A few minutes after breakfast Elijah left. While he was gone, Jeremy completed his lessons for the day and went to the hotel gym. The conditioning of his body had been going well and he had never felt so strong. He'd bulked up a little and his body had gained some serious definition. While Holly's potions may taste vile, they were working. He went back to the room for lunch and rented movies for the rest of the day. While he was eating dinner Elijah came back with a witch called Jonas and did a tracking spell for Elena.

" Your sister has done something stupid Jeremy. I guess it runs in the family. We leave tomorrow so pack all your things and after I save your sister from her stupidity, I'll come back to take you back to Holly so that she can save you from your stupidity" Elijah said once Jonas had left.

Jeremy couldn't help himself. He started laughing. Yeah, Gilberts have always found a way of getting in to trouble. Spending time with Elijah had not been so bad but he did miss his Aunt Jenna and Holly. Come to think about it, he even missed Teddy who had become like a little brother to him, the thought always made him smile because he had always wanted to be an older brother.

**A/N**: another chapter down. I've come to love this story so much that I've started anticipating what happens in the next chapter like a reader. I am enjoying writing this story and I hope you all enjoy reading it. I'm thinking of making Rebekah Jeremy's mate or maybe Kol. If you have any suggestion or ideas or objections about my pairings drop a review. Now on to questions:

**RebeliciosOne**: I don't like Bonnie. So no they won't be close.

**FoxyRoxy90**: I guess this chapter answered you questions.

**Ryaaaaann**: Holly loves Jeremy and he's a teenager. Rebellion is part of the package.

**Salllzy**: Holly wants Jeremy to stay away from vampires because they can use his blood to become stronger for periods of time and they could also become addicted to it. Vampires also tend to cause volatile emotions in people. Jeremy's magic as it grows responds to his emotions and if he becomes to angry or to distressed it could lash out and hurt the people around him and it could collapse because it's not stable enough. Jeremy has just 2 people in his life and he feels, as the man of the house he has to protect the women in his life i.e his sister and aunt. He just can't help himself.

**Haruka-Lin-sama**: Holly was just worried about Jeremy and she tends to get caught up if it about her family and she sees Jeremy as family. Jeremy is not used to having adults he trusts around his and he finds it hard to share. He'd rather fix things himself then as for help. Well you found out that from now on he'll try keep himself out of vampire business.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling and All Rights to Vampire Diaries belong to CW, L.J Smith, Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec . I also do not own The Originals. I make no money from my writing. This disclaimer is for my whole story. Its starts in Vampire Diaries but will move on to The Originals.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews I've gotten and all questions will be answered at the end of the chapter.

Please review if you find my story worth reading.

**Sometimes an Ending Can Be A New Beginning**

**Reunited**

Elijah and Jeremy arrived during the middle of dinner. The moment Holly opened the door and saw who was outside she immediately threw herself into Elijah's arms.

"Took you long enough to come home. I'm sure half of the town thinks I made you up", Holly said leading them to the dinner table where Teddy let out a happy squeal when he saw who it was.

"I'm sorry I took so long to come back home. I hope you've been well without me" Elijah said to her.

" I just miss you so much when you leave" Holly said to him

Jeremy was just watching their interaction. If he didn't know how badass Elijah was, he would have thought him a wimp. Holly had him wrapped around her finger and Elijah looked like he was very happy being there. For the first time he realized he missed these sort of family interactions, and even though Holly was so very young she felt like his mom. Aunt Jenna tried and he really loved her for it but sometimes she just wasn't enough. Especially with all this supernatural stuff.

"Jeremy you are more than welcome to stay the night. I'll take you to school tomorrow while I drop Teddy off" Holly said to him, interrupting his thoughts.

"Thanks Holly. I'm not sure I'm ready to to face Elena yet" he said to her

Teddy looked around the table and let out a content sigh. His whole family was under one roof and to him that was absolute bliss. He just couldn't understand why 'Lijah had to leave sometimes. It made his mum sad and it made him sad. He loved his parents so much and his wolf just didn't want to co-operate on the 'Lijah front. 'Lijah helped raise him. He played with him, loved him and treated him like any other daddy he had seen but he was not yet mated to his mum. But Teddy loved him anyway. Then there was Jeremy. At first Teddy didn't like Jeremy because he took mummy time away from him but Jeremy took him to the park and bought him ice-cream. He took him to the movies and also played catch with him. Teddy just really loved his family.

Holly saw Teddy fading near his bed time and allowed Elijah to put him to bed. It had become a bonding and reassurance ritual for the two of them. After every trip Elijah took, the first night back he put Teddy to sleep so that Teddy could know that Elijah had missed him and that Elijah still loved him and had not found another family because he didn't call Elijah papa.

Jeremy went to one of the Guest rooms to catch up his homework and to sketch his feelings out.

Holly went to the bedroom to wait for Elijah to finish with Teddy. She put on the surprise she had bought for Elijah, a sheer babydoll nightie with matching bottoms. The look Elijah gave her when he saw her was reward enough.

" My love, if my heart was still beating, it would have stopped at this very moment" he said stalking to the bed like she was his prey.

Holly felt her breath catch. He was just so sexy. His soulful brown eyes. That lopsided smile that turned her legs to jelly. Just his presence, him looking at her with that predator look was enough to get her juices flowing. He made her so hot, she felt like crawling out of her skin.

Elijah looked into her eye's and let out an order. "Touch yourself for me Holly" he compelled her,

They both knew that she could resist compelling but sometimes she let him compel her just for the fun of it. Holly's hands started roaming all over her body. Her hands lingered over her breasts as she started to twist her nipples letting out small whimpers as she went on. Elijah pinned her with an intense stare. Her body was his drug and seeing her laid out like this pleasuring herself for him mad him go mad with lust. But before he could have his way with her body, he needed her to go crazy for him.

"Undress now Holly" he compelled her again.

Holly enjoyed nothing more than driving Elijah insane. She stood up and started a slow strip tease for him. Pulling each strap of the teddy slowly down her arms as she swayed her hips sensually side to side. Gravity and a little magic made it slide down her body. She sashed to him and started kissing is chin in soft little kisses and then moved up to his lips.

Elijah started running his hands up and down her naked back letting his fingers graze the sides of her exposed breasts. His lips captured hers in a slow sensual kiss as Holly's fingers started on the buttons of his shirt. His thumbs got closer and closer to her nipples until he was rubbing the in small circles. Holly's whimpers turned to full out moans. He knew just how to drive her crazy.

"If you want more, you're going to have to beg for it sweet, little Holly" Elijah said against her lips.

Holly, not being one to beg started to kiss down is now shirtless chest. Over and around his abs, giving him little bits as well until she got to his pants. She undid is pants gazing into his eyes taking first his belt off then his his pants then his black briefs. His hot member was slowly reveled and Holly's mouth started to water at the sight of it. She slowly started running her hands up and down him, creating a delicious friction that made him growl. Holly let out a smirk then put him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head. Holly moaned around his member sending vibrations through his body. She ran her tongue along the vein underneath then proceeded to swallow him down to the root. She repeated the process a few times before Elijah dragged her up a threw her on the bed.

Holly landed with a small bounce and giggled at the look on Elijah's face. "You are a vicious little monster, darling" he said to her. Then he attacked her lips until Holly was breathless. His fingers delved into her moist core causing more liquid heat to cover his fingers.

"You are so wet for me love. I bet I could make to come with just my fingers" Elijah whispered into her ear.

All Holly could do was moan as Elijah's fingers grazed lightly over her pleasure button. She felt like she was on fire but Elijah just continued to tease her with his fingers.

"What will you do for me love, if I make you cum" he whispered to her.

"Anything Elijah. I will do anything" Holly whispered desperately to him

Elijah let out a chuckle. He had her exactly where he wanted her. His fingers movements go faster and determined until he had her keening in pleasure. Elijah loved looking at her face when she orgasmed. She always looked so breathtaking in her pleasure.

Holly breathed hard after she came. Elijah sat on the bed next to her and pulled her on to his lap.

"Now it's time for the anything you promised me" he said to her " Ride me"

Holly's cheeks flushed with renewed arousal at his words as she straddled him and took him inside of herself. He always filled her up so good, just like he was made to fit her perfectly. She started moving up and down his member getting faster and faster with the need to climax. Her moans were driving Elijah crazy as the hold he had on her hips became tighter. He was going to leave bruises but they both didn't care because he liked marking her and she liked being marked by him.

Elijah started meeting her downward thrust with an upward thrust of his own. The pressure began to build as they moved together in their dance of pleasure. On and on they went until they both reached climax together. Holly collapsed on top of Elijah, out of breath until he moved her so that he was laying on his back and she was snuggled to his side with her head on his chest. Feeling lazy, boneless and sated Holly performed a quick cleaning charm on them.

"I will never get tired of how that feels" Holly mammered into his shoulder.

"Neither will I" he said back to her

"So what was so important that Rose asked for an audience with you after so many years of hiding" Holly asked him.

"She found a Petrova Doppelganger. Can you believe it? I always thought the line ended with Katrina" he answered

"Who is she?" Holly asked

"Elena Gilbert, young Jeremy's sister" he answered 

Holly was shocked. So that's why Elena had felt faintly magical when they met.

"So what now?"

"I will make a deal with her. She does nothing and I will protect her loved ones. When the time comes, I will use her to draw Klaus here and kill him finally getting revenge for my family" he answered her.

"Then we mate" she stated

"Then we mate" he repeated

The next morning Holly left Elijah asleep while she took Teddy and Jeremy to school. She was happy because from now on Elijah will be with the full time. Her shift at the hospital went too slowly for her. She just wanted to go home and be with Elijah but today she had a job to had felt a magical disturbance. Tyler Lockwood was going through his first change in to a werewolf that night and since she had such a strong love for werewolves he decided to help him.

She did a quick find me spell and located him to some ruins in an old cellar. He had chained himself up and the sight just broke her heart. She could practically feel the self loathing that was rolling off of him in thick waves.

"Hi Tyler, Caroline" she said when she reached the entrance.

"Dr Conners, what are you doing her?" Caroline asked in shock

"I'm here to help Tyler through his first transformation" Holly answered

They were both shocked to hear her say that.

"Now, Caroline you need to leave. You can't be around. It will only make his wolf angrier and threatened if a vampire is around it when it's human is unprotected during transformation" Holly said to the baby vampire as she began pulling things out of the bag she had brought with her. Caroline was moving too slowly for her liking so Holly used magic to propel her to the exit. "Go" she said flaring her aura.

The feel of something more powerful then she was made Caroline get out of the as fast as he vamp speed would go.

Holly looked at the terrified young werewolf and gave him a reassuring smile

"Don't worry pup, everything is going to be just fine" she cooed at him

"Drink this" she said handing him a vial of the wolfsbane potion, which had other ingredients that stopped the poisonous effect of wolfsbane. "It's going to help you keep your mind" she said when she saw he was going to refuse.

"You can go running in the forest, it will help your wolf calm down. Take one these green ones now and the other when you wake up tomorrow. It for pain. Enjoy your transformation Tyler" she said the stood up to leave.

"Thank you Dr Conners. Can I come see you tomorrow?" Tyler asked

Holly smiled, then said "You can come see me anytime Tyler".

Meanwhile Elijah had been putting his plan of staying around the doppelganger in to action.

"Mayor Lockwood, it's a pleasure to meet you" Elijah said to her

"Mr Smith, the pleasure is all mine, please call me Carol. We have such a rich history here. You are going to be so inspired" she said to him

"Call me Elijah then. Well, it was one of the reasons we decided to move here. Well that and the good schools" he said to her.

"We?" Carol asked

"Yes, Me and my girlfriend Abby, and our son. We wanted to raise him in a small town, so after Abby completed her doctorate in Australia we looked for a small town where she could practice medicine and I could write books. Mystic Falls suited both our needs and of course it has a good schooling system" Elijah explained.

"So you're the mistery boyfriend that Dr Conners has been bragging about" she said

They both let out small chuckles.

"Well most of the information is with the Gilberts, so I'll tell Jenna to expect you" Carol told Elijah

"Thank you much Carol" Elijah said with a smile glad that his plan had worked.

Later he went to the Gilbert house.

"Hi, you must Elijah Smith" Jenna said as she opened the door. "Please come in" she invited.

Elijah stepped into the house with a relish. Humans were so easy.

"It's great to meet you Ms Sommers" he said kissing her knuckles lightly.

"Well let me just get the things you need out of the closet" she told him

He heard when the doppelganger came downstairs

"Hi, I'm Elijah" he said with a smile at her shock

After thanking Jenna for inviting her in he followed Elena upstairs as she was desperately knocking on Jeremy's door

Elijah just stood there as Jeremy opened is door. He spoke to Jeremy before she could.

" Hello, Jeremy, Abby is so sorry she had to cancel you training for today. She gave me your lessons for the day and told me to remind you not to forget to take your potions. Please will you move all the boxes to Abby's house for me while I have a word with you sister. The lessons are on your dining room table" he said calmly to the boy

"Sure Elijah and thanks " Jeremy said leaving without sparing Elena a glance.

"What did you do to my brother and what do you want from me?" she asked angrily.

"I did nothing to your brother and what I want from you is simple. Do nothing. Live you life like you want and when the time comes, we will defeat Klaus together and in return I promise to keep all your loved ones safe" he said

"How can you promise that?" she asked

"My mate is a very powerful witch, she will keep everyone you love safe" he answered.

"If I say yes, I want you to get Stefan out of the tomb" she said

"You have got yourself a deal" he said shaking hands with her.

When he went home to check on Teddy, who was being looked after by Nina, he found that Holly was home.

"I need you help love" he said to her.

"Anything for you" she said

They went together to the tomb to get Stefan out. Holly drew an un locking rune on on the cave wall and fed it her magic to work. By then the two traped vampires were making their was to the entrance. Kathrine said Elijah's name in shock and fear.

"Thank you for having the sense to be frightened of me Katrina" he said to her

Then turned to Stefan. "Your release has been requested" he said

When Stefan hesitated Holly told him the barrier was down. He stepped cautiously out of the tomb and when Katrina saw it was safe is tried to make a run for it but Elijah stopped her and compelled her to stay.

"I'm canceling the rune just in case we have unforeseen problems,when the rune is canceled the barrier goes back up" she told Elijah.

Elijah turned and told Stefan to remind Elena that if she sticks to her part of the deal, he will stick to his. Then he picked up Holly's and ran home.

**A/N: **Wow this is my longest chapter. Please review. On to questions:

**RebeliousOne: **his plan has not changed. Holly will only find out the others are alive when Klaus crosses her.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling and All Rights to Vampire Diaries belong to CW, L.J Smith, Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec . I also do not own The Originals. I make no money from my writing. This disclaimer is for my whole story. Its starts in Vampire Diaries but will move on to The Originals.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews I've gotten and all questions will be answered at the end of the chapter.

Please review if you find my story worth reading.

**Sometimes an Ending Can Be A New Beginning**

**Fitting in**

Waking up in Elijah's arms most days was a feeling Holly was sure she wouldn't give up easily and hopefully she won't have to give it up again. When he was awake, Elijah looked so regal and powerful but also like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Asleep he looked like the young man he was supposed to have frozen at. She gently run her finger up and down the slope of his nose and then over his eyes. Elijah let out a soft chuckle as her fingers tickled him. He gently pulled her hand away from his face and forcefully pulled her along the contour of his body. They had long pasted the stage of him asking to take her blood so as soon as her body was snuggled close to his he tipped her head gently back and indulged himself in her delicious blood

He had long since stopped feeding from other people when he found that her blood sustained him longer and the feeding from one's mate or lover was considered to be one of the most intimate acts between a vampire and their lover. Although Elijah had loved women over the years the first time he had truly felt connected to someone was when he fed from Holly for the first time. Her blood and magic made her blood smell so sweet but also had a tang of electricity that just made him feel alive and he loved the fact that he could feed his fill and would't hurt her because of the convenient vials of blood replenishing potion that were always on hand. Holly started to moan and Elijah found his hand going in between her thighs to bring her the same amount of pleasure her blood was bringing him and also the endorphins would act like a little happy drug for him.

When he had had his fill he concentrated solely on her until she came again with a muffled cry to his neck.

"You turns me on so much love, I love you're sexy vampire face. All dangerous and intense" Holly said to Elijah after she could breath normally.

Elijah laughed at her statement and they lay snuggling until Elijah heard Teddy wake up.

" It's time to feed our little cub" he said to Holly then went to the kitchen to start making food for his son and mate.

In Holly's house things were going good but next door Jeremy was having a hard time with his sister and the two men that were in love with her.

" So baby Gilbert, wanna tell us how you just happened to acquire magic?" Damon asked asked him. Trying to intimidate him like he had at the carnival, but now Jeremy could hold his own and he had powerful people backing him up.

" It's non of you business where it can from but I will tell you this. I'm a powerful person Damon and the scared little lamb you sacrificed for your anger is gone. Touch me one more time and I'll make you wish you were dead and I'm not alone. You don't have the right to anything I know, just know that from now on you want to stay on my good side"Jeremy told the arrogant vampire.

"You know people. Oh. You mean people like Elijah who wants to kill your sister?" Stephen asked him

"No, Elijah made a deal with Elena and he won't hurt her if he holds her end of the deal up. Remember when you left me for dead after I helped you find Elena? He asked the brothers but interrupted as they were about to answer.

"I was with Elijah and despited what he might seem on the outside, he's a really cool dude. He told me stories about all the times and years he's lived and not once did he bite me, scare me or kill me and when he finished his business in Richmond he brought me home which is more then I can say about the people surrounding this table. So let me give you a very big warning. Don't break you deal with Elijah because if you do Elijah will be the furthest worry from you minds" he told them.

Damon let out a snicker. " Are you going to stop us little Gilbert?" he said condescendingly to Jeremy.

To show Damon he was not intimidated he let out a chuckle of his own.

"No, not me. His fiancee will tear you all limb from and then bring you back to do it over and over again. You know what Damon, carry on. I would love too see that happen. Now i am going to miss my ride if I don't leave now" Jeremy said.

He left the house with a laugh and went next door for a decent breakfast as well as a ride to school with Teddy and Elijah. Jeremy found that he enjoyed sending time with the original vampire. Finally he had a responsible man Who not only looked after him but was solid and dependable too. He was someone who could give him advice and treatment that a boy can only get from his father.

Holly was shocked to hear from Elijah what Bonnie had done to Luka. She had the nerve to almost kill the boy then go to his home and not even to tell him why she had risked his life. Bonnie might thinks she hates vampires but to Holly it seemed that every time Stefan and Damon called she jumped at their beck and call. To risk the life of a fellow witch is a punishable offence and if Luka's father was not going to get the justice his son deserved then Holly would do it for him. After her shift ended Holly went to Bonnie's house so that she could give the girl her punishment before she want out with Jenna and Ric. Jenna had not been in a good mood and was almost crying about the fact that Elena was keeping big secrets from her. Especially about creepy Uncle John. She'd deal with him after she delt with Bonnie.

Bonnie opened the door the moment she saw who it was.

"Hello Dr Conners, I'm so glad to see you "Bonnie said to her fellow witch. But when Bonnie noticed that Abby was not smiling back she asked the most stupid question she could have asked" whats wrong with you". At that Holly could have exploded. The nerve of the girl to imply Holly was the one in the wrong made her want to make Bonnie's punishment permanent.

"You don't have the right to ask me questions. How dare you do what you did to your fellow witch then have the audacity to go and ask for more help. If Elijah had not give Dr Martins vile's of his blood, Luka would be dead by now. The nerve you have to say you represent balance then cavort with vampires at every turn. The love of my life, my soul mare is a vampire who is going to war with someone who could kill him and I Don't Interfere Because It Is Not My Place To Get Involved In Vampire Business. You had no right to not only abuse you own magic but also to do it to a fellow witch. It is unspeakable. For a month you will not be able to use your magic, not feel your magic nothing. Maybe with it gone you will learn to appreciate your gift and what it means to be the balance.

Bonnie felt her body going cold as her source to magic was blocked. How powerful was Abby to be able to block another witches magic even from themselves. She watched Abby leave the house without a glance back at her. Before she could start begging Abby for her magic back Abby turned then a silver chain came zooming to her. Luka's Talisman." So that you can't repeat what you did" Holly told her before she made her way yo the Mystic Grill.

"Can you believe they didn't tell me he was her father?" Jenna said to Holly and Alaric as they sipped their drinks and tried to ignore the hurt in her voice. Then John came and ruined their night out. Then came Damon Salvatore. Her night became even worse. She could feel Johns ugly soul. Damon was staring at her with a looked that made her think he thought he could take her on.

"So Dr Conners, how long have you and Elijah been together?" Damon asked with a smile wanting to get information while pointing out that he could use her to destroy the man she loved.

"Elijah and I have been together for four years now" Holly answered with a smile. She wasn't scared of some insipid baby vampire. You don't scare me, Holly was sating to him.

"Wow, so long. And your son. He's five so where is his father?" Damon asked trying another way to poke a hole in her confidence. I can go after your son his eyes were saying.

"His father and mother are dead. I adopted him when he was two months old" Holly again answered with a smile. Try me her eyes said to him.

Jenna saw a kindred spirit in Holly who had faced the same thing a her. She had also stepped into a role to become a mother to an orphaned child

Damon knew when he was bet and decided to leave Holly with a false sense of security or so well he thought. Holly on the other hand made a mental note to keep a eye on the little band of misfits

Her thoughts were also on Jeremy. He had to leave Mystic Falls. It was time to send him away to complete his training and to also experience the world

**A/N**: I just love writing this story. So yes Jeremy will be leaving and he will only comeback in the originals. Please review and thank you to everyone who already does.

Now on to questions:

**Guest: **Not at this point. I actually haven't thought about it.

**Salllzy: **He just spent 1 night there. He was't ready to face Elena.

**Fire Dolphin: **That is my secret for now. And the scene of Holly meeting Klaus is already written in my head.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling and All Rights to Vampire Diaries belong to CW, L.J Smith, Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec . I also do not own The Originals. I make no money from my writing. This disclaimer is for my whole story. Its starts in Vampire Diaries but will move on to The Originals.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews I've gotten and all questions will be answered at the end of the chapter.

Please review if you find my story worth reading.

**Sometimes an Ending Can Be A New Beginning**

**New friends**

Tyler felt like his heart was literality breaking. Caroline's words were going round and round his head. He felt so lost and now he had lost an important person and he just wanted to get out of his own . He didn't realize where his feet had carried him until light crossed his eye and he saw Jeremy standing at an open door.

"Gilbert" Tyler says the moment he sees Jeremy. " I came to see Dr Conners" he said before Jeremy could ask.

When Jeremy let him in Tyler didn't notice anything. All he wanted was to talk to the woman who had taken care of him at one of the worst moments in his life. After Dr Conners had whet ever that horrible stuff was, it's like his body had gone numb and then he was a wolf and he was running and it was exhilarating. He had run all night and it was great. When he woke up, back in human form, he was in pain but he managed to drink the stuff that Dr Conners had left him and the pain was gone.

When they walked to the Kitchen, Holly was cooking and listening to music. " Who was at the door Jeremy" she asked without looking away from the skillet she was heating up. But it wasn't Jeremy that replied to her question.

"Hi Dr Conners" Tyler said

Holly let out a smile when she saw the young werewolf. She had been meaning to go see him.

"Tyler hi, how have you been?" she asked him in a kind voice.

Tyler just could't hold it in. The tears just come and the would't stop. First his father had died then his uncle had abandoned him and now one of his friends, that he had known his whole like had just broke this friendship. Abby's kindness had just broken him. He felt her arms go around him and he let it all out.

"Mummy, why is he crying" a small voice asked behind them.

Tyler turned around to see a young boy with sandy brown hair, and to his shock, amber werewolf eyes. He saw the boy take a few sniffs of air before a smile lit his face up.

"Your like me" he stated happily. "Mummy told me she met a boy just like me. I thought she was jooking, but you real and you here" he carried on happily

The absolute happiness the little boy showed at seeing his made tyler laugh. It had been a while since someone had been that happy to see him. He didn't even notice there was someone else in the room, but the hair on the back of his neck stood up and there, behind the little boy stood a man who he was sure was a vampire. His first thought was to protect the doctor and her little boy but then the little boy tugged on the vampire's hand and started telling him about Tyler.

"Teddy come meet my friend" Holly said holding out her hand to her son

"Teddy, this is Tyler Lockwood" she said pushing the boy in Tyers direction.

Tyler smiled and held out his hand for the boy to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Teddy" he said lowering himself so that he could look Teddy in the eyes.

Teddy smiled at the gesture and held his own hand out to shake Tyler's.

"This is my boyfriend Elijah" Holly said gesturing the man to come forward

"It;s a pleasure to meet you Mr Lockwood. I've met your mother, what a wonderful lady. I belive she is hosting a small event for me" Elijah said to Tyler

The shook hands and then Tyler was dragged away by Teddy

That got things started between Tyler and Teddy. He played with Teddy while Holly and her boyfriend were in the kitchen making dinner. The whole atmosphere of the house calmed down his wolf. He had questions to ask but he figured that he could just wait for dinner, which he had been invited to. 30 minutes later he got his wish.

"How is your son a werewolf Dr Conners" Tyler asked Holly.

"Well first I have to tell you that there are different kinds of werewolves. That being said, Teddy was born a werewolf because his father was one, and no he didn't have to kill anyone to active the gene. He hasn't started transformations yet" Holly answered.

She could sense that the boy was having trouble with assimilating with werewolf life and culture. With no one to act as his alpha and guide, he was literality floating in space and on top of that the violent way he became a wolf and also the violent lifestyle itself. She was thinking of sending Jeremy away, maybe she could send Tyler with him. The tribe that had helped her with Teddy could do him the world of good and and he could also provide a companion for Jeremy. The boy really needed a friend his age who was going through the same situation. She couldn't always give him the Wolfsbane's Potion because the wolfsbane would build up and would start slowly killing him and unlike Remus, Tyler didn't live in a society that persecuted him for being a werewolf. Remus suffered a slow agonizing dead so that he could fit in and it's days like this where she was glad he died in the war. He was brave, fighting so had and being in so much pain.

She looked at Tyler and all she could see was a scared young boy who had no guidance. If Tyler had a proper teacher, he could turn into a great Alpha and the more Holly thought of sending him away. His soul looked too old for someone so young and tonight it looked a little broken. He was the same as Jeremy when the began. A little lost, a little broken and a lot in need of help.

After dinner Holly pulled him aside so that they could have a private conversation.

"Tyler, did something happen today that cause you to come here?" she asked him gently

"I think I just lost most of my friends today, and now suddenly I feel so alone. It's like I'm the very definition curse" he said to her.

"Oh, Tyler you aren't alone. I'm her. I helped one of my godfathers go through this. Your wolf is not an enemy and it's not a curse. You will learn to bond with it. You will learn to listen to it and you will become stronger. I promise you, you will survive and you will have people behind you buy if you choose to ignore you wold you are going to live half a life and that is the true curse of the werewolf. If you want my help you have it, but you have to want it". Holly told Tyler

" I want you to help me please. Please I need your help." Tyler said desperately to Holly.

"Then go home and sleep, you will get all the answers you need tomorrow" she told him, then called a cab to take him home.

That night Holly lost herself in Elijah so that she couldn't dwell on Tyler Lockwood's sad eyes. She held her mate close to her and just breathed him in. She will never be so sad and lonely. Never again and she would make sure that Tylers eyes smiled again.

Holly started making definite plans for Jeremy and Tyler leaving. She was planning to start talking with Mayor Lockwood about sending Tyler away. Then she would talk to Jenna about Jeremy. The would probably start in Africa, Madagascar. Jeremy could learn about group rituals and Tyler could learn about merging with his wolf.

"Are you joining me in today's tea party, darling" Elijah asked Holly after their shower. The were both getting dressed and the domesticity of the moment just lifted her spirit higher after last night.

" I will defiantly be there. Some one has to keep you out of trouble" Holly answered flirtatiously.

"I love it when you feisty in the morning. It makes me want to chain you to bed the whole day and maybe tomorrow as well" he said pulling her into his naked cheat. The kissed until the heard Jeremy arrive to babysit Teddy while she went to work and Elijah went to play historian.

Elijah was already at the party when she arrived. She made her wat to him and pressed her lips to his cheeks.

"Holly love, you finally made it" he said to her with smile.

" I tried to leave as soon as I could but you know how it gets" Holly said leaning in to kiss his lips.

Holly stoped herself from truly indulging in Elijah, remembering her mission to talk to Carol Lockwood. The Mayor looked in her element surrounded by guests. The moment I saw her alone I made a grab for it and reached her before someone else did.

"Mayor Lockwood, you look amazing and this tea party is brilliant, it reminds me of England" Holly said starting with a compliment before she raised the subject of sending her only son and family to an African island.

"Dr Conners, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" the mayor replied with a smile

" Abby please. I know we haven't met before but I've gotten to know your son, and he is such a wonderful boy but I noticed he's been having a troubling time" she said gently

"I know Abby. First his father died then his uncle abandoned him then to top it all off he witnessed a friends death. I want to help but I just don't know how"

Holly her the deep sadness in Carols voice.

"I think I know something that could help, why don't we have afternoon tea tomorrow and we'll go into details" Holly said

"Anything" was the only word Carol said before we we joined by Damon Salvatore

The stupid boy was trying to get to Elijah. I let him do it because I would very much enjoy seeing Elijah put him in his place. After their introduction, Elijah led Damon to the office. I loved seeing Elijah being all Original like. I knew he wasn;t going to kill Damon or seriously maim him but it still did my heart good when he stabbed him in the neck with a pencil and whispered threateningly " Stay away from my mate and son" before asking for some well earned respect from the arrogant baby vampire. I just loved Elijah showing off. Next time it will be her turn

**A/N**: Another chapter bites the dust. I'm thinking of making Tyler a Reaper. Drop you comments in a review. Too tired to edit. I'll fix the mistakes later. Just wanted to get this out there for all my views before I go to sleep for 17 hours. I'm dead on my feet.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling and All Rights to Vampire Diaries belong to CW, L.J Smith, Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec . I also do not own The Originals. I make no money from my writing. This disclaimer is for my whole story. Its starts in Vampire Diaries but will move on to The Originals.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews I've gotten and all questions will be answered at the end of the chapter.

Please review if you find my story worth reading.

**Sometimes an Ending Can Be A New Beginning**

**Saying Goodbye**

"Your leaving tomorrow" was the first thing Holly said to Jeremy when he arrived for his lessons. Jeremy laughed a little before he realized that Holly was not joking.

"You can't be serious" he said disbelievingly to her.

"You bet your ass I'm serious. I don't like you hanging around Bonnie. She is one step away from becoming a dark witch and you are infatuated enough with her to let her channel you. I wont let you walk down that path. If she realizes how powerful you are she will use your feelings for her to convince you to let her use you as a power source" she said to him

"But I love her" Jeremy retorted angrily

"You have all the time in word and the world at your feet. You have enough time to fall in love. You will through this and when you find your mate I will will be the first to tell you, I told you so, but Bonnie is not for you and because you aren't strong enough to distance yourself from her influence I will be strong for you. I've spoken to Jenna. Tomorrow you and Tyler leave for Africa. End of story. Now go home, pack and say bye to everyone" Holly said keeping her temper cool and authoritative.

"She's not dark" he agued

"You helped her drugged a boy last night. You helped her interrogate him while he was drugged not to mention that she almost killed him. You are leaving and that is final. You will thank me for this, not today but one day you will. Go." Holly answered.

Holly went to her bedroom to check on a sleeping Elijah. The monitoring charms that she had placed on the Salvatore house and Elena had started going crazy last night and due to his deal with Elena, Elijah had to go see what was happening. He came home a few minutes later to tell her that he had found a few werewolves tochering Damon. Holly laughed when Elijah told her that he was tempted to leave him there. The Salvatore's were beginning to rub her the wrong way and she was one step away from tell Elijah to have away at them and she'd handle Elena.

"Wake up darling, your meeting Jenna soon and I've got to make sure Jeremy is doing what I told him" she said softly to him. Her fingers were caressing his hair and her lips kissing his neck in sensual open mouthed kisses.

Elijah groaned as he pulled Holly on top of the bed next to him. He kissed her until they were both breathless. Holly laughed when then stopped kissing.

"You are wonderful, love. Take a shower with me?" he asked so beautifully Holly just couldn't say no.

Meanwhile Jeremy was fuming as he threw clothing in to bag. The though of disobeying briefly crossed his mind but he knew Holly's mind was made up and he was leave co-operation or not. He was angry at everyone but mostly at himself. What he did with Bonnie and Caroline was stupid and deceitful and he really regrets it. But he didn't want to leave his family. He knows Elijah won't hurt Elena and it makes the feeling or regret stronger and he realizes he only did it to be with Bonnie.

"I'm leaving" he told Elena in the kitchen

"What? Why?" Elena asked

"My magic teacher says I have leave, that there are influences around me that could corrupt my magic. So tomorrow Tyler and I are going to Africa" he answered

"No Jeremy you can't leave me. Your my brother. You can't let someone we have never met just send you away from your family"she said

"You have met my teacher. It's Dr Conners and the person to blame for all of this is Damon. This all started because he killed me. Please don't make this hard for me and after what I helped Bonnie do last night I agree. I have to leave" he said and gave his sister a big hug and held he as she cried. He didn't want to leave her but he had to.

"Enjoy your time at the lake house and I'll call you all the time and trust Elijah or if you don't just don't do anything to him I don't want you to get hurt" he said to her as he left the house.

His next stop was Bonnie's.

"Jeremy hey" Bonnie said pulling him into a hug

"I'm leaving Bonnie" he said to her

"Leaving?" she asked

"I'm going to Africa and I have no choice. DR Conners is angry at what we did to Luka and she says your a bad influence. She wants me away from you and it might but some part of me realizes that it for my own good. I just came to say bye. I know Elijah won't harm my sister and that why I know can leave" he said

When Bonnie slammed the door in his face Jeremy didn't bang to see her he left to take a walk around his town and memorized it because he didn't know when he would be back.

Elijah was quite amused by Alaric. The very thought of him leaving his mate, his beautiful powerful mate for a human no matter how pretty was amusing.

" Don't get jealous on my account, I have no interest in Jenna, I am perfectly happy with my darling Holly" he said to her

Running into Damon and his pet was too co-incidental and the dinner party, did they forget he was an Original? The might not know it means 1000 yeas but they must know it over 500years old. He'll entertain them until they crossed a line then he could just kill them all.

"I wish I was going with you but I have to work" Holly said when he told her about the dinner. She didn't trust Damon as far as she could physically throw him.

"I'll be fine darling. Go to work and I will be here when you go home.

The first sign that something was wrong was when for a few seconds she couldn't breathe. She carried on working but then she felt Elijah's distress and then she couldn't feel him through their bond. The shock of it disappearing sent her body and magic into shock and she passed out before she could react.

**A/N**: this chapter was a bit hard to write but I got through it and next comes the chapter everybody has been waiting for. It's going to be called Holly the Witch and I am very excited to write it. Enjoy and drop a comment or suggestion in a review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling and All Rights to Vampire Diaries belong to CW, L.J Smith, Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec . I also do not own The Originals. I make no money from my writing. This disclaimer is for my whole story. Its starts in Vampire Diaries but will move on to The Originals.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews I've gotten and all questions will be answered at the end of the chapter.

Please review if you find my story worth reading.

**Sometimes an Ending Can Be A New Beginning**

**Holly The Witch**

The moment Holly opened her eyes the emptiness of her bond to Elijah nearly consumed her. She had to fight for every breath she too until she could get used to the emptiness. The moment she could breath, the only thought that came to mind was Salvatore. The Salvatore brothers had crossed the line. Them and everyone who was involved were going to know exactly what her being the most powerful magic user ever meant. Damon had pushed and pushed and now, now he'll know exactly who she was.

Holly went home to make sure that Teddy was OK. He may not call Elijah father but the forming bond was still there. She found her little boy passed out and her anger just raged. After how she had woken up, she called Jeremy and Tyler and made them stay with Teddy. She wanted someone familiar to comfort Teddy when he woke up and Jeremy was like a brother to him while Tyler was a wolf like him. She took one last look at her son, then apparated to the Salvatore Boarding house.

The occupants of the boarding house were busy discussing Elijah when the door just blew open. Literally blew open, leaving it in splinters. The figure that walked in was radiating such strong power that they couldn't breath through it.

"My name is Holly" the woman said. Her voice was icily calm but the fury in her eyes was something else. Damon, Elena, Stefan and Alaric could only stare at her.

" If you haven't figured it out I am witch. A very powerful witch, who doesn't need any outside source to use magic. My power is unlimited and once I start asking question I will not stop until I get them all answered. This house has been sealed which means that no one is coming help. That I can promise you. Elijah is my mate. Our bond has been severed, which means that he has been daggered. My locator spell says his body is in this house you have 5 minutes to bring him to me before the real fun begins" Holly said.

The brothers pushed the humans to the conner of the room and bared their fangs. They tried to attack the witch, the problem with that plan was they couldn't even reach her. Five minutes later Holly acted. She pinned the brothers on opposite wall with her magic and cast the cruciatus on them but at different intensities. On Damon she went higher because he just pissed her off. She then tuned to Elena and spoke to her through their agonizing screams.

" I'm using a spell on them that is called the cruciatus curse more commonly known as the torcher curse. That little game of popping aneurysms is nothing compared to what is happening to them. Their nerves are on fires. Each and every single nerve in their bodies is feeling, and relaying extreme pain. The fun fact about this curse is that the longer and stronger it's applied the more pain it cause and finally it just leads to insanity. You have 10 minutes before Damon goes insane then 5 minutes later Stefan will follow. Then I kill you, I kill Alaric and pull apart this house apart one stone at a time form the roof to the very foundation. Go take that dagger out of my mate".

The screams were getting louder and louder. Elena ran to the basement as fast as she could and took the dagger out of Elijah's chest. Alaric came in and together they carried Elijah's still unconscious body to Holly.

The moment Holly saw Elijah and his burned suit her magic lashed out and shook the whole building. How dare they. First they daggered him then it seemed like they tried to set him on fire. It was only the feeling of the bond being regenerated that caused her magic to calm down. She release the brothers and spelled them so that the pain had to heal normally and not by vampire speed.

" You will all regret this day when you realize in the end when Klaus is about to kill Elena that Elijah was the only person who could have saved her and you screwed him over. I made him a potion that can save Elena's life and now I guess you will have a hell of a time groveling for his forgiveness and the potion and don't try me I won't forgive you because breaking our bond could have broken our sons mind and made him insane. A way to start you groveling would be by giving me the name of the person who started this and gave you the dagger and ash" Holly said to Elena and Alaric, the brothers were unconscious.

"John Gilbert" was all Alaric said.

"For you Alaric this was strike 2, betray me again and I remove my mark, and seeing the company you keep you'll be dead in a day" Holly said. She touched Elijah's body and they both vanished.

Holly landed in her bedroom and finally let her tears fall. Her mate had been taken away from her. She vanished away his burned suit and put him in soft checkered long sleep pants and fell asleep on his shoulder waiting for him to wake up.

The feel of fingers running through her hair was what woke her up.

"Elijah", Holly said when she saw who it was. " I love to so much. When our bond broke I almost went crazy. I love you" Holly felt like she couldn't say it enough.

Elijah gave her a soft smile and pulled her into his arms and just held her. He breathed her in then carried her to the living room where the boy's were. Teddy, Tyler and Jeremy were watching Phineas and Ferb. The scene that the three of them created was so inviting that Holly and Elijah put Teddy between the two of them and spent the rest of the night snuggled to their son. Even when he fell asleep the put him in their bed. They let Tyler and Jeremy go to their homes so that they could finish packing for their trip.

The last thought Holly had as she fell asleep was that was probably going to kill John Gilbert.

**A/N**: I loved writing this chapter so much. Letting Holly out to play has been a goal since I started writing this story. Thank you to all my views especially those who review. So on to questions:

**Guest: **I have decided that Jeremy's mate will Rebekah. She's hot headed and he's chilled and mellow. I think they will balance each other out.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling and All Rights to Vampire Diaries belong to CW, L.J Smith, Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec . I also do not own The Originals. I make no money from my writing. This disclaimer is for my whole story. Its starts in Vampire Diaries but will move on to The Originals.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews I've gotten and all questions will be answered at the end of the chapter.

Please review if you find my story worth reading.

**Sometimes an Ending Can Be A New Beginning**

**Aftermath**

To say that Kathrine was shocked to still be in the tomb the day after the supposed daggering of Elijah was an understatement. John had told her the plan for daggering Elijah was for last evening and the kicker was she had felt the compulsion lift but there was still a barrier at the opening of the tomb. Then a memory from the day Elijah had freed Stefan the witch he had come with had used an odd way to open the tomb. She was going to kill the bitch when she go out of here.

Holly woke up early that morning to drive Tyler and Jeremy to the airport. As a thank you for staying with Teddy last night Elijah had arranged for his private plane to take them to their first destination and everyone there after. Hearing all the places they were going gave Elijah ideas of what to do with Holly and Teddy after Klaus was delt with. He never wanted to see Holly as scared as she had been when they were making love this morning. It had been so frenzied and hard that he lift marks all over her body. With Holly gone it left him with a fragile Teddy.

"Wake up little cub, it's time for breakfast" Elijah said waking up his son by softly running his fingers through his soft hair.

Amber eyes blinked up at him "Morning Daddy" Teddy said still waking up.

Elijah's breath caught in his throat. Teddy had called him daddy. He had waited four years to here that word, he just never though it would bring him to his knees. He just pulled Teddy into his arms and just sat with him on the floor. Teddy just giggled at the situation. For some reason he had missed his Daddy a lot yesterday. When he had woken up with Tyler and Jeremy he had felt very sad and his heart had been sore like something was missing. Then he could't feel his daddy, that made his wolf angry and in that moment Elijah turned in to Daddy.

"Come on cub lets go eat breakfast then go to the park" Elijah said to him

Teddy let out a shout of joy. He helped Elijah make his bed and brushed his teeth will in daddy made him egg and bacon for breakfast. Holly came back in time to give Teddy his bath while Elijah cleaned the kitchen. The boys left Holly doing house work while they went to the park

Holly was was humming happily. She had walked in on Teddy giggling madly while Elijah tickled him, that was not new to he but Teddy calling Elijah daddy just put her on cloud nine. She was so happy about it but sad also because it was caused by such a traumatic thing. It was the ring of the door bell that pulled her out of the clouds. When she opened the door the last person she expected to see was John Gilbert.

"I see by your expression you've discovered that Kathrine is still in the tomb" she said light while he stormed in to her home.

"You know, the first time I saw you I knew you were going to be trouble. What kind of a witch are you" he asked her angrily.

"One who wants to kill you where you stand" Holly spat at him. "You have a minute to leave my home. You painted a target on you back"

"Get Kathrine out of the tomb and you'll never have to see me again and I want my ring back, Alaric said he gave it to you" John said.

"You have the nerve to make demand on me John Gilbert. You gave vampires the means to hurt my mate. You want me to release the woman who pitted my mate against him brother. I will make you a deal. You leave my house now and you get to live until Elijah finds you and the, it never belonged to. It's mine. Leave" Holly said the proceeded to throw him out of the house.

Holly was so angered by the visit that she locked herself in the basement and let out her excess magic and anger through defense training. The nerve of that bastard. Her, release Kathrine. Joke of the centaury. After all that her mate had told her about Katrina Petrova, if she ever go her hands on that one it will be too soon or not soon enough. When the door bell rang again she was sweaty, tired and on her last nerve.

She should have known it would be Elena. "You Gilberts sure know how to ruin a girls day, if it wasn't for Jeremy I would slam the door in your face"

"Stefan and Damon are still passed out" Elena said in leu of greeting

"Of course they are, who do think I am Bonnie. I am so out of her class it's not even funny" Holly said.

"They are Vampires, they should have been awake by now" Elena said to her

"I know all about Vampires. They should wake up tomorrow and be better by the end of the. Now please leave Teddy and Elijah should be home soon and I need to take a shower. Don't come to my house again" Holly was about to close the door went Elena pushed back.

"How did you give my brother magic. Why him, and why send him away? Elena asked

"You don't get to ask questions, leave under your own power or the next time you wake up you'll be in some snake pit in the Amazon" Holly said and slammed the door shut.

Elijah came home to find Holly in the bath almost asleep.

"Oh love, you look like you had a bad day" he cooed soft at her while he gently stroking her cheek.

" If you really want to make me happy, you can kill all the all the Gilberts in town" she said to him

Elijah laughed at at her statement. His little mate could be so vicious if she wants to. He still couldn't believe that she belonged to him.

"Come, let me go get a bottle of wine and join you. Teddy is taking his afternoon nap so we can have a couple of hour to ourselves and after we are done, I could go kill a Gilbert for you" he whispered seductively in her ear.

"You say the nicest things to me. Yes to everything" She said to him.

They spent the time in the bath talking and making plans for the demise of John Gilbert. Elijah might be noble and all for humans but he is still an original vampire and a little pest like John Gilbert giving his enemies a weapon to hurt him was just asking for death and he was going to enjoy evert moment of it.

"You should release Katrina. We can use her as a distraction while I go after Klaus. He won't be able to from getting his revenge against her" Elijah said while they were fixing supper.

"I'll go do it tomorrow. I want to have a few words with her, and maybe when I'm done with her she might still be able to walk. Maybe." Holly said to Elijah

They both went back to cooking with little smiles at the thought of a paralyzed vampire. The atmosphere of the house was warm and clam and it was lovely and that night when Elijah put Teddy to bed and go a goodnight Daddy from him, he went out hunting for John Gilbert he knew he was doing it for the family he loved so much.

**A/N**: Here is the next chapter. Please read and enjoy because Klaus is about to appear so I'm looking forward to that.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling and All Rights to Vampire Diaries belong to CW, L.J Smith, Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. I also do not own The Originals. I make no money from my writing. This disclaimer is for my whole story. Its starts in Vampire Diaries but will move on to The Originals.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews I've gotten and all questions will be answered at the end of the chapter.

Please review if you find my story worth reading.

**Sometimes an Ending Can Be a New Beginning**

**Kathrine**

The next day Holly decided that it was time to let Kathrine out of the tomb. It was as good as any other plan and she had to hand it to Elijah. He was a very kind and moral man but when he wanted to be diabolical, he left no stone unturned and releasing Katrina to distract Klaus was inspired not to mention it would drive the Salvatore's and Elena crazy which was a plus in her book on any day. The one thing people tended to forget about Elijah was that despite his honor and kindness, at the end of the he was still a vampires and he fit the term to the very mold. He drinks human blood and enjoys it immensely but he abhors taking human lives and when he is crossed, bodies tend to drop around him and Holly was fine with that because nowadays things happened around them they just try to keep it out of the house. When Teddy was older, Elijah would be the one to teach him everything he needs to know to survive being his son.

The opportunity to confront and also warn away Kathrine was just too good to pass up and she would make sure that the message stuck. Kathrine had been there awhile and unless some poor bleeding heart supplied her with blood, she probably looked terrible and she was also probably very desperate and in a lot of pain. When she got to the cave she levitated the stone blocking the entrance of the tomb and Kathrine dragged herself to the entrance.

"Wow, looks like someone is having a bad hair day" Holly said to an almost desecrated Kathrine

"Who are you?" Kathrine asked

"I'm the person keeping you in the tomb. Bet your little head nearly fell off your shoulders trying to figure out what happened when Elijah was daggered but you were still stuck in here, that's what you get for teaming up with vermin like John Gilbert. He's dead by the way, Elijah killed him and I am not so sad to say that no tears were spilt at his demise" Holly answered.

Holly could see the venom in Kathrine's eyes and that made the situation so much more satisfying. Kathrine was so used to getting things her way that this whole situation was grating her nerves to the max.

"I'm here to release you but there will be conditions" Holly said to Kathrine.

"I know you like to play your little games and mostly I don't mind. If the Salvatore brothers haven't figured out your M.O after 150 years and they keep on falling for them, that's their problem but play games with me or mine and Klaus will be the last thing on your mind when I come for you" Holly warned Kathrine

Kathrine snorted. "What makes you think I'd be frightened by a silly little witch? I eat witches like you for lunch, literally. They taste like chicken" she said with a smirk

"It's cute how you think you can intimidate me. You have never met anyone like me and you couldn't even dream me up in you dizziest day dream. For the moment I need your skill of driving Elena and the Salvatore Brother's crazy, but don't think for a minute that I owe you any favors or debts. You have hurt someone I love very much and this is part of you redemption to them. When Klaus comes you are on your own" Holly told Kathrine.

She then immobilized Kathrine and used some blood she had gotten from Elijah to draw sigils on Kathrine's face and arm. Blood Magic had always fascinated Holly and she was always eager to use it. After she finished drawing the sigils, Holly charged them with magic. She wanted Kathrine out of the tomb now and the blood ritual would speed up Kathrine's recovery for almost being desecrated. She then put a tracking charm just to be sure. She cancelled the locking rune and apparated home. Kathrine would be able to move once the spell wore off. Holly had planned on getting revenge on Kathrine for Elijah but the she didn't want to be petty but then again this was Kathrine, sooner or later she would give them a reason to kill her.

When Holly got home the events of the past few years caught up to her. When she got to work she just couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts just kept on cycling around her head. She was glad when her shift was finished so that she could go home. When she got home Elijah was finishing up dinner and seeing him just brought out all the frustration that had been building up in her all day.

"I am so tired of this Elijah. All of this is so draining. I don't think I can take much more." Holly said to Elijah

"The end is almost here Love, just hold on for me a little longer" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you with all my heart Elijah, but you keep on letting Klaus steal from you. He's already stolen four years of our lives together and over three hundred years of yours before you met me. I've had people choose others over me and if you do that to me I will not survive it. I want to know that if you have to choose, Teddy and I will always be above everything else. That if I feel like I can't take this anymore, you will drop everything to be with us. I've seen men go crazy looking for revenge" Holly said with tears in her eyes.

Elijah held her closer and let himself comfort her and take her words in. "I would destroy the world for you darling. Say the word and it is over, you mean more to me than any kind of revenge. For you the world would burn. If you say stop then it's over. You and Teddy are the most important people in my life" he said to her.

"This is the last time Elijah. If your plan does not work it's over, we cannot keep putting our life on hold for Klaus. I have fought my war and I want my life to move forward. I want to have children with the man I love, raise a family, live in peace. So you promise me this is the last time or we go our separate ways. Your brother is poison and he ruins lives without remorse. I do not want that around my son and if you are going to spend you whole existence playing tag with your brother I will take Teddy and you will never see us again. I fought too hard for his freedom and mine from one monster I will not let you bring another monster in our lives" Holly told him

"I promise Holly, this is the last time. If this doesn't work it's over. I cannot lose you and Teddy, not for Klaus or anyone else. I give you my deepest and sincerest promise that this is the last time. You are my heart Holly" Elijah said letting her cry on his shoulder.

Seeing his mate crying because of him finally made him see the truth. He had dedicated his life to Klaus because of guilt. Guilt he felt for letting their father abuse Klaus. But Klaus had chosen his own path and he had his own road to walk. He had walked the road of revenge for too long. He was tired of giving an apology that was never going to be accepted and he would not let Mikael and Klaus steal his mate and son away. Not ever.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait. I went through a dry spell, but I'm back. I want to thank all the readers who followed/favored me. With each alert I received my mind got clearer and clearer. Don't get me started on the reviews. If I was a cat reviews would be my catnip. If I was a druggie reviews would be my crack. If I was a light bulb reviews would be my electricity. I love my readers and if you all keep on reading I will keep on writing. A reviewer said that I made Holly too perfect, I hope this chapter showed a bit of her vulnerable side, and hopefully Tyler and Jeremy will make it into the next chapter. I see an epic bromance coming along.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling and All Rights to Vampire Diaries belong to CW, L.J Smith, Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec. I also do not own The Originals. I make no money from my writing. This disclaimer is for my whole story. Its starts in Vampire Diaries but will move on to The Originals.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews I've gotten and all questions will be answered at the end of the chapter.

Please review if you find my story worth reading.

**NB:**This chapter chronicles the events of Klaus' arrival from 3 different point of views

**Sometimes an Ending Can Be A New Beginning**

**Klaus**

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena, Andie and Ric were forced to carry Damon and Stefan to their rooms when Elena's plan to confront Dr Conners didn't work. After Dr Conners and Elijah had left the two brothers were still unconscious on the floor. This in its fact was concerning because vampires had speedy healing. They shouldn't have passed out at all and now hours had passed since the incident and they were still out. It was clear that Dr Conners was very powerful and it was a bit frightening to acknowledge that they were on her shit list. For now all she could do was sit at Stefan's bedside and hope that he wakes up soon.

What she didn't want was to get to the boarbing house after school to find Kathrine lounging around like she owned the house.

"What are you doing here Kathrine" Elena asked.

"I'm here to help, like I've been telling you from the start" Kathrine said to Elena

Elena decided to ignore Kathrine and went upstairs to check on Stefan. The relief she felt at seeing him awake was short lived when she saw the way his body was trembling. So this is what Dr Conners had meant by better at the end of the week. It was shocking to see Stefan in this condition and for the first time since meeting him she could see part of the human he had been.

"Hey, I'm so glad that you are awake, I was so worried." she said softly as she approached him.

Stefan didn't even want to answer. He threw his head back on his pillow and let out a sigh of frustration. He had not felt pain this intense and this long lasting in over a hundred and twenty years. Who the hell had they been living around for, for the past few months? Abby Conners was just supposed to be another face in Mystic Falls and now the fate of the woman he loved rested on her shoulders. They should have known that a creature as powerful as Elijah would have someone as eaqually powerful hiding in the wings. The fact that she could leave a vampire in pain for any length of time meant that there was no way they could force her to convince Elijah to save Elena from Klaus.

"Can you sit up Stefan?" Elena asked him. "I'm just glad to see you awake, Damon is still passed out. Dr. Connors said that you will be fine at the end of the week."

"I…I…I'll be ok Elena don't worry. Right now all we need to w..w...worry about is how we are going to keep you sa..a..fe and alive. We have to get to E..e..elijah. The full mo..o..on is only a few days away. So just concentrate on that."

"I'll be fine and we have an immediate problem. Kathrine managed to get out of the tomb and is currently drinking her way through all the bourbon in the house. Why does she keep coming back around here? All she ever brings is misery, distrust and anger. She just won't see that she is not wanted here." Elena complained to Stefan.

"Just ignore her and maybe for once it can be our turn to use her" he said consoling her. Those were famous last words. A few days later Isobel shows up and everything goes to hell.

Klaus takes over Alaric body and kills Bonnie. To add salt to the wound he distresses Jenna with the truth. He just turned everybody's lives upside down. Luckily Bonnie knew what Klaus was planning and managed to fool him into thinking she was dead, becoming their secret weapon with the power of 100 witches.

**Holly's House**

When Jenna showed up in tears on her front step, Holly knew that the showdown was about to begin. She truly felt sorry her friend. She had given up her life to look after he sister's children and all they did to repay her was keep secrets and lie to her. If Teddy ever treated her so carelessly she believed that her heart would break into a million little pieces. Jenna was a good woman caught up in a world she had no idea existed and where she would probably die as collateral damage. It is to those people that Holly dedicated herself and from the first moment she had met Jenna and saw her life clock she knew that she deserved to live.

Being Mistress of Death was not all roses and power. She had discovered that when a person is about to die a clock appeared on their soul marking the time. One of Holly's jobs was to monitor all the ghost reapers who reviewed if a person had die or could live. As much as Holly wanted to save everyone who was undeserving she just couldn't because some deaths were necessary for certain events in the future to occur.

She consoled Jenna as much as she could and sent her home with the knowledge that she was strong enough to face anything and that that strength would be tested in the coming days until the full moon.

Holly felt it the moment Klaus entered Ric's body. She knew that she should feel guilty for letting Klaus take over Ric's body but the only thought that entered her mind was finally. Finally the end was near. Elijah had anticipated this move and so far he had read his brothers behavior well.

"Now all we have to do is wait for Elena to come knocking" Holly said to Elijah.

They were both sitting in bed after a night of love making to reassure themselves that they were still in this together. They had sent Teddy away to Tyler and Jeremy so that he wouldn't get hurt in the crossfire.

"Yes, It's amazing how predictable Klaus can be" Elijah said to her

He wondered what would come in the next few days. Holly was only going to allow Klaus to possess Ric's body for 3 day then she'd force him out. She just hoped that Mystic Falls survived his coming. Holly snuggled closer to Elijah.

Later that night Holly started feeling attacks on her protection spell. She knew Bonnie was going to be a problem but forgetting that she was attacking a friends body was careless of her and Klaus was getting rid of a problem with no damage what so ever to himself. The tremors stopped but she could not feel Bonnie's soul being reaped. She was glad because tonight was Jeremy's first reaping and she did not want in to be someone her loved.

Holly wanted to curse Ric, Elena and Klaus. Jenna was completely freaked out when she ran to Holly's house.

"Vampires" was all could say before she went into shock.

"I know Jenna but everything is going to be ok. They can't hurt. Remember you are strong and you can handle anything" Holly told her hugging her closely. She wished she could offer more comfort but this situation could only be mended by the perpetrators, namely Alaric, Elena and the Salvatore Brothers. When Jenna left for the Boarding House, Holly begged all the Pagan Gods for all this shit to be over.

As predictable as rain Elena showed up at their door with news of Klaus's arrival.

"We know Elena. We've been waiting for you since Klaus took over Ric's body. Now let's get down to business. Take a walk with me" Elijah said to Elena. He then proceeded to lead her to the park near their homes.

**Alaric's Apartment**

The moment Klaus awoke in Alaric's body his essence felt uncomfortable, like an irritating itch that no matter how much you scratched you could never get rid of. He had never felt like this when he possessed a body and that was the first thing that tipped him off that there was something wrong in Mystic Falls.

"There's something wrong with this body" he told the witch that had performed the spell

"I know. It was hard getting you in to the body; there is some sort of protection on it. I have no idea how long you can stay in it before whoever is protecting it realizes it's tempered with" Maddox replied

"Just get rid of the stupid protection. I don't know how long I'm going to need this body and I don't enjoy having deadlines imposed on me" Klaus growled at the witch

"I can't. Whoever is protecting this body is powerful. I had to channel all the other witches you have just to get you in to the body, tampering with the protection could kill us all. So I suggest whatever plan you have you do it fast" the witch replied

Klaus let out a growl of frustration. Who the bloody hell could this mortal know that was that powerful. Turning to Katrina he felt his anger grow.

"From that silly little smirk on your face, I guess you know who our mystery witch is" he said to her

"O, let's just say we had a run in. You'd like her, all pretty and innocent looking and maybe a little on the naïve side. From our short conversation I got that she is very powerful but has no idea what to do with all that delicious power" she told him, hopping it will gain her some favor

"That is what I like to hear, an innocent lamb ready for slaughter. Now Katerina, get on with your punishment I have a doppelganger to meet" Klaus said

He could hardly believe that after a thousand years he was close to getting the blasted curse lifted. Somehow every piece had fallen in to place and to top it all off there was going to be a new pet to play with. His father had done his hardest to prevent this part of himself from existing now it was only a few days before he could finally be whole. But first he had a Bennett witch to kill.

The task went by faster and easier than he had anticipated. With the witch dead he decided to use the time to make sure that the vampires who protected the doppelganger knew that he was willing to hurt the people they loved if they got in his way. Messing with Jenna and Stefan was truly inspired but by the end of the day he could barely bear to be in the stupid human body. The itching had gone from irritating to uncomfortable to downright painful but it mattered not because he was done with the body anyway, he wouldn't lie and say he wasn't relived to be out of it. If he could get this new witch on his side, he'd be unstoppable; there was no doubt in his mind that she would join him. They all did in the end. Whether they wanted to or not.

**A/N:** Klaus has arrived. I hope I stayed true to his character. He can be so evil sometimes. I'd like to say thank you to all the people who have read my story and to those who have reviewed it especially **XxBlindXxAngelXx who review 12 chapters at once. This chapter is dedicated to you.**


End file.
